Snowpoint Mountain- A Jolteon Fanfic
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: The story of how a Jolteon and a Glaceon found a cave with one of every single eeveeloution, and the events that followed
1. Chapter 1

Snowpoint Mountain- A Jolteon fanfic

If you've read other Eeveeloution fanfics you may notice some similarities farther down. That's because I like their work and am adding some ideas to mine, not because i'm unoriginal. Later chapters may contain sex scenes. Feedback is always welcome, just don't be stupid. And don't worry, i'll avidly work this story until iv'e finished it.

Chapter 1: Snowpoint

It all started in the cold, snowy Snowpoint city. That's where I was abandoned by my trainer, after his girlfriend told him to get rid of me. I knew she didn't like me, I wasn't stupid. So it wasn't too much of a surprise when he bundled me up in a few blankets and left me outside a coffee shop. Didn't hurt any less, though. But my abandonment would spark the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and the more interesting events to follow.

I immediately wrapped the blankets around my body to keep myself warm. It wasn't easy, considering my paws and my spikey yellow fur, but the fur can bend and I managed. It was now me, a hungry jolteon against the world. I was surprisingly okay with that. I didn't cry, or run after my former trainer. Instead, I went to look for something to eat. That's when I met her, the Pokémon that would end up changing my life forever. I looked across the street from where I was to see a lonely Glaceon being kicked by her trainer. He kept shouting "Useless!" and hurting her. That's when I became involved. It wasn't much of a fight, really. A single thunderbolt was enough to send the stupid human running and swearing.

I ran up to her and said "Are you okay, miss?" She looked up at me, and my jaw almost dropped. Despite her injuries, she was the most beautiful Pokémon I had ever seen, and I had to keep from staring or letting my jaw drop. I had seen a few other Glaceons before, but she was undoubtedly the most beautiful of any eeveeloution I had ever seen. She nodded slowly, and trie2d to stand, but her belly was too hurt. I took off my blankets and wrapped her in them, then gently lifted her onto my back, and began walking to a Pokémon center. She squeaked in surprise, and I turned to look at her. I could see the fear about to turn into panic on her face, so I tried to make small talk to calm her down. "I'm taking you to a Pokémon center to get you patched up," I said in as calm and reassuring manner as I could. The fear slowly left and I felt her relax on my back, so I figured I may as well introduce myself. "My names Jolt, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said. She answered "Snow," in a voice that sounded warm, despite her chilly body and the cold, snowy weather. "My trainer abandoned me here, and it looks like yours, well... Is it safe to say we're both trainer less now?" I said, hoping it wasn't too sudden. "My trainer made my life a living hell..." She trailed off. "So yes, and I hope I never have to look at him again." "Ditto," I replied as the Pokémon center came into sight.

We walked in, and I explained the situation to nurse Joys assistant Chancey, who led us to a small operating room. I was reluctant to leave Snow, and I was glad when she asked if I would wait for her. I happily agreed and left the room to get some food from the center. About a half hour later, Snow strolled up to me, looking as good as new thanks to the advanced technology from the Pokémon center. I gave her a warm smile, which she returned, and I offered her a bowl of food id gotten for her. She took it and we chowed down together, the both of us starving since I had just gotten the food. After that, we sat talking by a nearby fire, a little awkward at first, but then relaxed as we got used to each other's company. We figured since we were both abandoned, we may as well travel together. I hid my excitement. Travelling together to find a spot to settle, with whom was quickly becoming the Pokémon of my dreams? I heartily agreed. Looking at a nearby map, we noticed a small mountain that looked like a good place to make a living, so he mapped our route and headed out. Little did I know what was waiting for us up in a cave on the mountain.

(Next chapter through end of story will be 3rd person)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Contact

(Here's where first person stops}

Jolt and snow trudged around the top of the mountain, looking for food and a place to stay, as darkness was quickly falling, the sky turning a brilliant orange haze. The two had been on the mountain for four days already, closer to the bottom. The previous night, Snow had suggested that they look for a more permanent place closer to the top. This had been a mistake. On the bottom, there had been plenty of berries to eat, and plenty of dead pine needles and branches. Jolt easily ignited the kindling with some electric sparks. But at the top, food was scares. There were almost no dead trees to find, since the hardier ones were higher. But the worst part about it was the cold. It didn't seem to bother Snow as much, but Jolt knew he needed a place to rest soon. Without some food and the warmth of a fire, things could get nasty, quick. He tried his best not to show any weakness to Snow, but as time dragged on it only got colder and their situation more desperate. On top of that, the wind started to pick up just as the last of the sun's rays left, making it nearly impossible to see. "Which way is back down? I can't see anything!" Jolt yelled over the howling wind. Snow just looked at him helplessly. "I have no idea!" she called. "But you're getting too cold! We need to wait out this storm!" Jolt shook his head, but almost immediately collapsed into the snow, too cold and tired to move on.

Snow laid herself next to him and dug them a small hole, and sealed them in with snow. Jolt moved close and laid next to her. Their combined body heat soon warmed the makeshift den, and jolt felt himself regain a small measure of control over his limbs. He laid with their bodies together, but hid his face on his arms so she wouldn't see his blush. Over the past few days, he'd been developing a crush for her as they'd gotten to know each other, and he didn't want her to know too soon. They stayed in their den for about an hour, but soon hunger drove them out. They both needed to eat something, no matter how small or repulsive. With exhaustion clinging to their joints, Snow picked a direction and they wandered aimlessly in it, hoping it was down. Soon after they realized it was hopeless. After ten minutes of walking even Snow was freezing, and Jolt was ready to drop. Snow looked at Jolt stagger and leaned up against him. "I'm sorry I had the idea to even come up here! It was stupid!" She called through the roaring wind. Jolt could only nod and lean on her, knowing an end was coming fast, right after their journey started. Snow looked forward and scanned the environment desperately. It was there that she saw a faint light to their left.

Snow tugged at Jolts spikey fur and pointed at the light. "There! Shelter!" she called excitedly. Jolt looked, and sure enough, there was a small light in the distance. They both ran for it, with renewed vigor in their footsteps. As they got close, they saw the light was coming from a cave. Light and shelter meant Pokémon, and Pokémon meant food. They unspokenly prayed the Pokémon were friendly. They walked in slowly, seeing no one around, but nevertheless grateful for shelter from the bitter cold. Jolt immediately walked to the fire, while Snow called "Hello?" in the loudest voice she could muster. A head poked out from behind a wall leading to an inner chamber. Slowly, a Vaporeon revealed herself, looking at the two cautiously. She seemed to relax just a little at seeing two fellow eeveeloutions, but didn't drop her guard. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked in a voice that was smooth as water in an untouched pond, but still warm and comforting. Jolt answered this time. "My names Jolt, and this is Snow. We were both abandoned by our trainers a few days ago, and we've been traveling this mountain since, looking for a place to stay. We were trapped up here by the storm, and we were looking for some shelter and some food." The Vaporeon nodded, saying "I'll be right back," and disappeared farther into the cave. Snow and Jolt exchanged hopeful glances, and Snow came and sat next to him by the fire. A few minutes later, the Vaporeon returned, but she wasn't alone. With her came six curious Pokémon. A Sylveon, an Espeon, an Umbreon, a Leafeon, another Glaceon, the Vaporeon, and a Flareon, who all stood watching them from different parts of the room. Jolt and Snowy looked, amazed all types of eeveeloutions were in the same cave. Jolt looked at them all, slightly disappointed there wasn't another Jolteon. "Hurry up Sparky, come meet our guests! There's one like you!" said the Leafeon. Lastly strode in the Jolteon, her presence kind and warm.

For the second time that week, Jolt had to keep his jaw from falling. He had never seen another Jolteon, let alone a female one, but her beauty was exceptionally striking. All of them were, save for one male, the Flareon. But the Jolteon's beauty rivaled that of Snow, at least to Jolt. The Jolteon strode up to Jolt, and looked him up and down. She didn't show it, but she liked what she saw, despite Jolts tired state. Then she spoke, in a warm voice similar to the fire that was warming them all. "Welcome to our cave, strangers. My name is Sparky."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Welcome to the Family

(Don't know why you're reading this. Read the story.)

Jolt gave Sparky a warm smile, which she returned, as if she was excited to see him. "My names Jolt, and this is Snow," he said. He then proceeded to tell her what he had told the Vaporeon, glad she didn't seem like she would turn them back out into the cold. She listened and nodded, as did some of the others, understanding. "I know what you've been through," she said. Some of us are like you: Pokémon abandoned by their trainers. I suppose while we're at it we all may as well make ourselves comfortable for introductions." They all sat or laid around the fire, Snow and Jolt together. Sparky sat next to Jolt, wanting to be near him and get to know him better. There was something about this male that she liked, and not just the fact that he was the same species as her. The Leafeon passed Jolt and Snow some berries, which they ate gratefully, while the Flareon breathed some more fire onto the now charcoal embers, relighting the fire.

Sparky went first. "I was born in captivity. My mother and father were both the Pokémon of my former trainer. Shortly after their deaths, when I was young, but able, my trainer decided I reminded him too much of his beloved Pokémon. He didn't want me around, so he abandoned me in the forest at the base of this mountain. After I got over the shock and pain of abandonment, I started looking for shelter, and a place I could call home. I was still an Eevee then, and was lucky I dint run into anyone in a foul mood. I moved up the mountain, trying to get away from the possibility of Pokémon I couldn't defend myself against, when I found this cave. It was empty, so I made my home here. I happened to find a thunderstone in the back of the room I'm staying in, and I evolved into a Jolteon. Since then I've lived here. That's my story."

When she finished, it was decided by unspoken consent to go counterclockwise sharing stories, and the Vaporeon went next. "My names River. I, like Sparky, was born into captivity. One day as me and my trainer were walking by the ocean, I found a waterstone, evolving me as I am. My trainer and I traveled here from another region… Hoenn, I think. After a few days down in the city, we were supposed to board a boat back to Hoenn. I awoke in the hotel that morning to find my trainer had packed up and left me here all alone, and I still don't know why. I was sad at first, but I got over myself and started exploring. I figured I was done with humans, so I, like Sparky, made my way up here. She agreed to let me stay here, and that's what I've been doing since." She started chewing an Oran berry, and the next, the Leafeon spoke.

"I guess I'm next. My names sky. I grew up in the wild with my parents. One day, I found a leaf stone, and that was that." Sky paused and chuckled to herself. "They didn't recognize me at first. Anyway, I left home after my parents passed, and traveled around for about a year until I met Sparky at the base of this mountain. We talked for a bit, and I told her I was ready to settle down. She offered me a place here, and I accepted." She paused for a moment. "It's too bad though. There haven't been any males here…" The Flareon shot her an annoyed glance, which made her giggle. "Any males who aren't total idiots, I mean." The Flareon rolled his eyes, and the next speaker, the Glaceon, spoke in a soft voice, like silk.

"My names Glaceon, since I've never been given a nickname, but you can call me Frost. Everyone else does." Sky walked over to sit by the Flareon, who scooted but looked away. Sky gently petted down his back with a paw, and the Flareon smiled a little. Frost continued. "I was born near the mountain in the forest below. I've lived my whole life up here, and I was considering going down into the forest again sometime to find a m-"She cut herself off, then continued. "Anyway, I had been living on my own for a while after I evolved, when I was exploring around up here. I found the cave. It had Sparky and River living in it at the time, but I figured living in here would be a nice change of scenery, even if only a little. Jolt while he wasn't looking. "Anyway," Frost continued, "It's nice to see another Glaceon after a while. And even nicer to see a male…" Everyone looked at her for a moment and she looked away, blushing hard.

"Anyway," said the Umbreon, trying to take the attention off her friend. "I'm midnight. I've got pretty much the same story as Frost, only I grew up in Hoenn. I got here by way on boat." She chuckled to herself. "I accidentally stumbled on a cruise ship one day while I was at Petallburg Harbor. No one knew I was wild. The food was pretty damn good there, too. Sometimes, I go down to the town just to get some. Sad face always gets the humans." She laid down and stretched. "Anyway, I wandered around the city, but I didn't like it. Too many humans. So I came up here, and the rest is history." Jolt already admired this girl. She didn't seem like she cared too much about anything, but he wagered she'd be a strong fighter. He was right.

The Espeon didn't move much from her position, but just looked at them. There was something about her dark eyes that Jolt got lost in for a minute. Finally, she spoke, her voice mysterious and hypnotic, almost seductive. "I am Ruby. I personally don't care much for my life before I was abandoned up here by my trainer. However, Sparky and River found me not far from here, close to death. I had gotten into a fight with an Abomasnow, while I was weakened by hunger. The fight took all my strength, and I am grateful I was found and offered refuge." Ruby promptly stopped talking, and returned to gazing at Jolt with her head on her paws. Jolt didn't mind, as he found her exceedingly beautiful, despite her mysteriousness.

Next the Flareon spoke, still being petted by sky, but obviously enjoying it. Judging by his voice, he seemed a little younger than Jolt, about 15 years of age, just entering adulthood. "My name is Flame, after my idiot trainer tried to name me flamethrower, then flame wheel." Sky started giggling again, but Flame continued. "I guess flame just stuck. Anyway, my trainer was an idiot, always picking fights and using me in battles I had no chance in. I got sick of him, and ran away. I made it onto a boat like midnight. It was somewhere in Jhoto, but I forget the place. Anyway, I ended up here, and made straight for the mountain. I figured I'd at least have a type advantage if anyone attacked. I ended up here. They offered me a place to stay, and I agreed. And now I light all the fires. Lucky me. It's nice to finally have another male around, Jolt. I hope you guys decide to stay." With that he laid back down, content with sky petting him. Jolt began to wonder if there was something going on between the two. He seemed nice, and Jolt thought they would make a good pairing.

Lastly, the

Sylveon spoke, her voice higher than the rest. Jolt guessed she was the youngest, barely entering adulthood. "My name is Breeze, it's a pleasure to meet you." I was born in the Unova region, but I migrated here in search of adventure. I traveled around Sinnoh for about a year, but I always liked Snowpoint city the best. The cold weather doesn't bother me much. I was walking around this mountain and the forest one day, when I ran into midnight. She told me a bunch of other Eeveeloutions were staying up here, so I figured I'd come check it out. Jolt said I could stay as long as I liked. At first, I figured I'd only stick around for a few weeks. But the place grew on me, and I decided to stay. Although, like with what sky said, I wish more males came up here. It's good to see you, Jolt."

She winked at him as she lay down, and Jolt wondered why all these Pokémon took an interest in him. _This'll be interesting…_ he thought to himself.

Sparky stood, and the rest of them each welcomed Jolt and Snow, then walked further into the cave, some to their rooms for some rest, others to another's to chat about the newcomers. "And there you have it." Sparky said. "One big happy family. You're both welcome to stay as long as you wish." She showed them to two rooms, each with a bed made of leaves and a fire in a corner that Flame lit. Snow thanked her and headed straight for bed. Jolt stood talking to Sparky for just a moment. "Again, thanks Sparky. It's pretty safe to say we would've been screwed without you." "Don't mention it, I was happy to help," she replied. Then her eyes softened, almost to the point of bedroom eyes. She slowly encircled Jolt a few times, brushing up against him, almost seductively, and nuzzled his cheek before saying, "I really hope you choose to stay." Jolt smiled and nodded. Sparky giggled, smiling back cutely. "Goodnight, Jolty. ~" "Night, Sparky." She left, and he laid on the bed, warmed by the fire. "Interesting…" he yawned as he quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- Day One

Snow awoke late into the afternoon the next morning. She hadn't thought she would be that exhausted, but the storm that night had taken its toll on her, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. She laid in her bed of leaves for a moment, thinking about the events of the previous night. _I don't like the way they were looking at Jolt…_ she thought._ He's not their male. They don't even know him! _She then paused for a moment. Was she jealous of how the other girls had looked at him, wanting him? No, she couldn't be. But then, why would she care about how others looked at him? Did she actually have feelings for him? She tried not to think about it as she got up to get breakfast, but the thought hung in the back of her mind. Did she want to be more than friends with him?

Jolt had gotten up a few hours before snow, despite his exhaustion. Flame had woken him up, and asked if he wanted to go collect berries with him, and Jolt happily agreed. "It's usually just me getting all the food, and occasionally one of the others tags along. Price of being guys, I guess," said Flame, obviously still a little sleepy. "Just you? That's a lot of food for one Pokémon to carry." Flame just shrugged, and they started down the mountain, each with a backpack on their backs. "We've found a lot of things over the years," Flame explained. Flame showed him where the most bountiful sites were, and they began to fill their bags, making pleasant conversation as they worked. Jolt realized right off he enjoyed Flame's company, as Flame enjoyed his. "So, I saw you and Sky last night kinda close. Is anything going on?" Flame stopped in his tracks, blushing, then started picking berries again, trying to cover it up. "N-no! Of course not!" Jolt turned and looked at him, easily seeing the blush. "We both know that's bull shit," she said teasingly. "You totally like her." Flame said nothing for a while, but then sighed. "Maybe a little, I guess." "Looked like more than a little to me," jolt said. "Yes, I like her, okay?!" Flame snapped, causing Jolt to laugh.

They finished filling their bags full of berries and trudges back up the mountain, hoping to get back before too many of the girls woke up. "Wake me up when you do this, and ill tag along and help. If you want," Jolt offered as they approached the cave. "I'd be happy for the help, thanks," Flame said, gratefully. The two entered the cave, and only Rubi was awake. "I have no idea when she sleeps, or if she even does," Flame whispered in Jolts ear. "It's hard to keep secrets from a psychic type, Flame," Rubi mused as she walked over. Jolt chuckled and grabbed an Oran berry as flame relit the fire in the central chamber. The three sat eating breakfast and talking for a little while, as more of the others woke up and came in for some food.

Sparky woke up soon after she heard the voices of the three. She quickly trotted out and into the chamber, hoping to be near Jolt again. She saw him in his own corner, and sat next to him. "Morning, Jolt," she yawned, and began eating a Stritus berry. "Morning Sparky," he replied happily. She wondered if he was glad to see her. He seemed happy, and she hoped so. She had been thinking about him, even more so than some of the other girls. They ate breakfast together, Sparky trying to eat as neatly and girly as she could, whereas Jolt just dove right in. "Man, she really has it bad," Flame whispered to Rubi. She gave him a questioning glance, and he fluttered his eyes in response. "Oh Jolt, can't you see were meant to be together?" he said, mimicking her voice almost exactly. Sparky shot him a furious glance, making him chuckle as Sky walked in. "Oh Sky, how I love you, we need to be together!" Jolt said loudly, mimicking Flames voice. Flame squealed and bolted out of the cave, casing everyone there to laugh, except Sky who stood there confused. Jolt winked at Sparky, and started back to his room. Sparky put her head on her paws. "Is it _that_ noticeable?" she asked. The rest of them nodded in unison.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. Flame was hiding somewhere, Jolt took a nap, and the others ate and talked like they usually did. "So, when can I test him, Sparky?" Snow looked at her curiously, and Sparky gave her an annoyed look. "What do you mean, test him?" Snow asked. "Test how strong he is, see if he's all that," Midnight explained to the still confused Snow, who just shrugged and kept eating. "Why do you guys care about Jolt so much?" she asked when she had finished. "Does that really need to be answered?" asked Rubi. Snow nodded, "A bunch of lonely girls living on a mountain, and a handsome male comes along…" she explained. Snow nodded, confirming her suspicions from last night. She was glad they were so open to her, at the very least. "If he wants to when he wakes up Midnight, go for it." Sparky said. Midnight nodded, and picked out a few Stritus berries, knowing she would soon need the energy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Proving Ground

Jolt woke up from his nap, yawned, and stretched. He had had a pleasant dream about the beach, with himself and his new friends. "Maybe someday we can all go to the coast, a warm one, not like Snowpoint," he wondered aloud to no one. He got up, thankful about being in good shape. Otherwise, he'd have probably been sore. His trainer had had the good sense to not let him be a pet. He strolled out of his room, and into the central chamber, and was met by Midnight. The others had already gone up to a large, flat pare of the mountain, directly left of the cave.

"Morning princess," Midnight greeted him. "Sleep well?" Jolt nodded, then noticed she was in a stance, about to pounce. He took a step back, but it was too late. She pounced, and pinned him down all in a matter of seconds. "Hey, what gives? Get off me!" Jolt shouted. Midnight said nothing, staring down at him. She looked him up and down, as Jolt stared back up at her. Midnight's heart felt weird: It beat quickly for a moment, getting from warm to hot. The feeling was new to her, and she wasn't sure what it was. All she knew was that it didn't feel bad, but she had other things in mind. She shrugged it off and looked back down at him, and finally spoke. "You're wondering why I have you pinned." "No shit," replied Jolt sarcastically. "You seem strong, and I want to test you," she managed to say. Midnight had prepared something cool to say, a formal challenge, but the odd feeling she got when standing over him made her forget every word of it. She cursed herself for forgetting, and stepped off, allowing him to get up. "I have no idea what you're saying," the confused Jolteon said as he got to his feet. "Shut up and follow me," was her only reply as she started walking to the plateau. Jolt shrugged and followed, now interested.

When they got onto the plateau, Jolt was surprised to see everyone already there, waiting for them, even Flame. He trotted behind midnight, to the center of the plateau, still very confused as to what was going on. She turned around to face him, and said, "Sparky, do the honors?"

(Pause. Put this link in your browser: watch?v=poiqPQpiTN0

Now play this as you read. If you can't or on mobile, tough shit, listen to it later)

Sparky stepped up, and in an official voice said: "The battle between Midnight and Jolt is about to begin! Pokémon! To your corners!" Jolt got what was happening, now, but instead of protesting, he moved to one side of the hastily drawn battle circle, not wanting to miss a chance to prove his abilities. Midnight did the same opposite of him, thinking this would be an easy victory for her. Jolt got in his ready stance, charging up energy, electricity starting to flow off his body. "Begin!" Sparky called as she jumped back.

Jolt had once been taken to a man known as the move tutor, and his trainer had him learn iron claw. Jolt immediately used it, long, glowing claws extending from his right paw. Midnight had done the same, long shadowy claws extending from her paw. They ran at each other, seemingly in slow motion. They crossed the distance of the circle in seconds, both determined to slice at the other. Midnight made the first mistake: She jumped, intending to claw him from above. Jolt slid under her and clawed her underbelly, causing her to fall with a cry of pain. Jolt smiled, and retracted his claws as Midnight shakily got up: it had been a critical hit, right off the bat. Jolt pressed his attack before she fully recovered, sending down a few thunderbolts at her. Midnight managed to dodge most of them, but was struck directly by the last bolt. Jolt didn't intend to give her any recovery this time and immediately ran at her again, charging up a shadow ball. She looked up and saw him just in time, and managed to dodge to the side, nailing him with a shadow ball of her own in the process. Jolt flew and landed heavily on his side, caught off guard. He rolled over and spiked his fur, the negative ions in it generating more and more electricity. "I hope you enjoyed that hit," he called, "because is the last you'll get on me!" She charged for him again with her shadow claw extended, but Jolt stood his ground. At the last possible second, Midnight lifted her arm to swing her claw, exposing her belly. Jolt leaned forward and shot her repeatedly with an electrified pin missile, sending her flying back in agony. Jolt retracted his fur and began his finisher, a combo move he had dreamed about once. Midnight shakily got to her feet, furious at the beating she had taken, and shot a confuse ray at Jolt. The beam missed, but Jolt started sprinting to the side, intending to loop around her from behind. He used numerous thunderbolts on himself, making everyone think he was confused. Midnight dropped her guard and faced the now cheering crowd of Eeveeloutions. Jolt shocked himself over and over, his body now overflowing with electrical energy. He smiled as he made the last turn and sprinted at the oblivious Umbreon, knowing they all had bought his deception. Midnight turned to face him, far too late to react. Jolt lunged, screaming "Volt tackle!" He slammed into her full force, transferring all the pent up electricity to her in the process. The result was a super charged electric take down, and it hit Midnight full force. She screamed and flew, almost to the edge of the plateau. It was an obvious knockout, and midnight laid there, out cold. Jolt stopped, his fur going flaccid and his electric charge dying down.

Everyone stood with their jaws dropped, trying to come to terms with what they had just witnessed. Jolt slowly made his way over to Midnight, panting, and stood above her as she came to. He offered her a paw to help her up, but she swatted it away and shakily got to her feet. She stormed off back into the cave to lick her wounds, and everyone watched her go, then ran up to Jolt. "Holy shit, dude!" yelled River. "That was insane!" "Fucking awesome!" Screamed Flame. "I didn't know you could do that! Well done!" said Snow. "Impressive," said Rubi and Sparky at almost the same time. Jolt looked down, blushing from all the praise. "It was nothing. But is Midnight gonna be okay?" "She'll be fine," answered Frost quietly. "Yeah, in a few years maybe," giggled Sky. "You gave her her first taste of defeat, and damn, what a smackdown!" Jolt shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let her win, is all." With that they all made their way back to the cave, Jolt limping slightly from where the shadow ball struck, but otherwise unharmed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter- 6 Sunset

Midnight refused to even speak to Jolt for the rest of the week. Jolt was scared he'd made her an enemy already, so he tried his best to be especially friendly to her, but to no avail. Her pride was severely wounded, more than her body, and she didn't want to think about Jolt. But for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him. The entire week the only things she thought about were Jolt and their battle. Over the course of the week, she realized something: she liked their battle. She had no idea why, but he had dominated her, and she liked it. She had to fight Jolt again, it didn't matter if she lost. She wanted to be around him, and be rough like only fights allowed her to be. She started planning…

Jolt and Snow quickly fell into the routine of life in the cave. It wasn't much of a routine, as they came and went as they pleased, but they got used to their surroundings. Snow liked it enough: Warm and safe shelter in her natural environment, friendly Pokémon who were just like her, and a constant source of food. The only negative thing was that she wasn't as close to Jolt as she wanted to be. She admitted to herself she wanted to be closer to him, like they were starting to get while alone together. She decided to try harder to be with him more, and make a move on him before any of the others got the chance.

Flame, Sky, Frost and River were busy gathering firewood, while Sparky, Jolt and Snow were picking some berries for dinner. Flames and jolt usually got enough for the week on the weekends, but tonight was special. It was the one week anniversary of Jolt and Snow's arrival, and they wanted to celebrate with an especially big dinner. Rubi and Midnight were left alone. "Rubi?" "Yes, Midnight?" Midnight slowly entered Rubi's room, and sat down opposite from her. "I need some advice." Rubi shifted positions to make herself comfortable. "You want to fight Jolt again and need to know how." Rubi said. Midnight almost jumped. "How did you know?" "You guys forget too often that I'm psychic," Rubi said casually. "I already came up with a course of action for you. Go out to town tonight and bring him along, but make sure we're all asleep first. If anyone else saw your battle they might disturb you. In the forest, have your fight. It's up to you how to get him to fight you again, though." Midnight was initially stunned at how much thought Rubi had put into this, but didn't complain. "Thanks Rubi," she said as she turned to leave. "One last thing." Midnight stopped and turned around. "Yes?" "That weird feeling you felt a few days ago before you fought Jolt… I could feel it from outside. That feeling is called love." Midnight said nothing, but ran out of Rubi's room, blushing hard. She wasn't in love with Jolt… was she? Was love why she wanted to be around him, why she felt weird standing over him, and why she couldn't stop thinking about him?

The feast was especially delicious that night. Roasted berries tasted much better than raw ones, and Jolt had found some hot dogs in a sealed package near the road, still fresh. They ate happily, drinking out of a small pool of mineral water by the caves entrance. Jolt had a particularly good meal, not too much but more than usual. He went to bed full and happy. An hour later, when midnight was sure everyone was asleep, she crept into Jolts room and woke him up. "Midni-"was all Jolt managed to get out before she put a paw over his mouth and shushed him. "I'm going down to Snowpoint," she whispered. "Want to come with me?" Jolt nodded happily, exited that she didn't hate his guts and wanted to spend time with him alone. The pair quietly crept out of the cave and down the mountain, both of them exited, but for different reasons. They walked and talked quietly, until she led him to a clearing in the middle of the forest. There she stopped, and turned around. "Listen, Jolt." she said with a hint of shyness Jolt couldn't figure out until he saw the battle circle drawn in the snow. "You wanted a rematch?" he asked. She nodded in the darkness. "You could've just asked, I would've said yes," Jolt sighed. He was a little disappointed she only wanted to fight and not hang out with him, and even more disappointed she felt she had to trick him instead of ask. "I wasn't sure you'd say yes, sorry." Midnight walked over to her side of the circle, exited to fight Jolt again, the adrenaline flowing through her bloodstream. Jolt took his place on his end, and lowered into his fighting stance, pushing aside all his thoughts. By unspoken consent, they both extended their claws, one pair shiny, one shadowy, and ran at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Midnight

Jolt's claws met Midnights with a clang. Again and again they clawed at each other, swiping, and dodging and blocking. Something was different about midnight this time, however. She didn't seemed to care about the battle, she was laughing, and she was having fun. Jolt was pleasantly surprised, having fun himself. After a minute or so they backed away, neither able to gain the upper hand in close quarters combat. Jolt spiked his fur defensively, waiting for her to make the next move. Midnight didn't hesitate, and began forming a shadow ball. Jolt formed his own, and they launched them at the same time, making them collide for a minute, equally matched in power. The shadow balls exploded together at the same time, and again Jolt waited for Midnight. She giggled cutely at the two shadow balls for a moment, knowing she and Jolt were equally matched this time. She ran at him again this time, extending her shadow claw again. This time, she jumped and launched a dark pulse at him, slicing it with her claws to make it come at him from multiple directions. Jolt admitted to himself that he attack, and the Pokémon preforming it were beautiful in the snowy moonlight. Jolt extended his claws and easily sliced up the pulse, making it explode harmlessly around him, but Midnight wasn't airborne anymore. She came from behind and clawed his back, making him roll back and cry out in pain. She tried to run at him with her claws again, but Jolt was ready this time. When she was unavoidably close, he leaned forward as he had done last time and shot her with his electrified pin missile. She yelped and jumped back. "Gets ya every time!" Jolt called happily. "Those fuckers sting!" she laughed as she retracted her claws, the excitement and fun on both of their faces unmistakable, even in the darkness. Jolt extended both sets of iron claws, sensing the battle was going to end soon, and made a last run at her. Midnight sensed the same thing, and started making an exceptionally powerful shadow ball. Jolt closed the gap between them in seconds, but that was all the time midnight needed. Jolt jumped at her left and she fired the shadow ball. Things moved in slow motion. The ball missed Jolt by less than an inch, and exploded so close and so powerfully it blew them both to the right. Midnight landed on her back, Jolt landed on top of her with his claws stuck in the ground. They both opened their eyes at the same time, their faces inches apart.

Midnight looked up at him, her heart beating fast, like when she stood over him. They each said nothing, gazing into each other's eyes. Jolt was quite sure what was happening. All he knew was that he was stuck, and he couldn't retract his claws. Meanwhile, Midnights heart rate didn't stop rising. She wanted him, and there he was: right on top of her. She stopped thinking and gave in to her urges. She gently leaned upwards and kissed his lips. Jolt looked down at her in absolute shock, both of them blushing hard in the moonlight. Jolt started struggling to pull his claws out, but he was stuck. Too his horror, his claws wouldn't retract either. Midnight giggled when she saw him struggling, knowing the two of them were stuck, just how she wanted. She pulled down on his neck, bringing their faces together, and started kissing again. Jolt slowly stopped his struggling and leaned down with her, kissing back. _This is wrong._ Jolt thought as she pulled him in to her deeper and deeper. _We shouldn't, the others would kill me… but it feels so right!_ They broke the kiss after a minute, and he nuzzled her, almost lovingly. Neither of them were in the mood to stop now. Midnight looked up at him with bedroom eyes, causing him to feel something move. She was turning him on, and he was loving every second of it. Midnights instincts slowly began to take over, but she wouldn't have fought them anyway. She felt Jolt become erect, giggling as his cock slid out on her belly. She leaned up against him, arms hooked around his shoulders. By now, Jolt had lost any hesitations. They wanted each other. Jolt arched his back, moving and positioning his erection against her wet vagina, then gave her a questioning look. She nodded and closed her eyes. "Ready," she said. Jolt didn't hesitate as he slowly slid into her.

The initial feeling was like nothing was like nothing either of them had ever felt, since it was both their first times. He broke her hymen, and slowly pulled out. Jolt leaned his head forward beside hers, and gently began to thrust in and out taking his time and being careful to not get his knot caught in his new mate. Midnight was in pure bliss, loving the new feelings her new mate was giving her. Her walls gripped his cock tightly, pulling on it hard with each thrust. This only made the experience better for Jolt. Midnight thrusted upward, forcing herself on him slowly and gently at first, but harder and harder as time dragged on. At that same moment, Jolts iron claws became free, due to all the movement. It was far too late, though. Jolt pulled out just long enough to roll on to his back and pull her on top of him. This position felt even better than the last, allowing more of his cock to slide in. She rode him hard, the pleasure each of them feeling enough to make them stop caring about anything else but each other. She fell onto his chest, and buried her head into his shoulder, and let him take control. He gladly did so, pounding her with a series of hard, rapid thrusts. Suddenly, she cried out and clamped down on him so hard he was immobilized. Midnight shuddered, having her first climax, her fluids leaking out all over Jolt's cock. Jolt started thrusting again immediately after her walls let him go enough to move. It only took a few more hard thrusts before he pulled out, his own climax shooting high into the air and raining on Midnights back. They laid together for a little bit after that, panting from the experience. "Wow…" Jolt managed to say after a while. Midnight lifted her head up in front of his, and kissed him again. This time, Jolt kissed her back willingly, and without hesitation.

After they had both calmed down, Midnight got up off him, and Jolt sat up. "How long do you think it'll be before the others figure out what we've done?" Jolt asked. "We already know." Rubi stepped out of the bushes, causing Midnight to yelp in surprise. "You were watching us?" Jolt asked, slightly less shocked than Midnight. "Well, uh…" Rubi blushed and looked away. "That's not important. What IS important, however, is what you and I are going to do tomorrow night." She walked over to him with the same look in her eyes that Midnight had had, and licked his cheek seductively. "Hey! Get your paws off my mate!" Midnight said angrily. Jolt was as surprised to hear her say that as Rubi was. "Cut the rest of us some slack, Midnight. I want to feel a male in me too." Jolt just sat there, unsure of how to react. "Why don't we both take him tomorrow then?" Midnight suggested, seeing reason but not wanting to give up her mate entirely. Rubi nodded, and gave Jolt a light kiss before she stepped off him. "Let's go back now, and get some sleep," Jolt yawned. And with hat the three walked back up the mountain together, the girls whispering and giggling the entire way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Round two

Jolt had crashed instantly upon returning to his bed in the cave, and slept late into the next morning. Snow checked on him several times, wondering what he could have been doing to make him so tired. At last, close to noon, she got tired of waiting for him to wake up. She silently walked over to him and woke him up with a gentle nuzzle. Jolt stirred, then yawned and looked up at her. "Oh hey. Morning Snow." He said through his sleepiness. "It's almost the afternoon, silly." She said happily, glad he was finally awake. Today she was going to spend the whole day with him, no matter what anyone else said. "Let's get you some breakfast." Jolt nodded and rose, stretching, then followed Snow to the middle chamber. Again, everyone was out doing their own things, leaving the two alone. "Where is everyone else?" Jolt asked as he picked up a Pecha berry and took a bite. "Off doing their own things. I waited here until you got up." Jolt smiled at her warmly, glad she would do that for him. "Also, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go down to the city and hang out there today?" she asked, hoping he didn't already have plans. She silently sighed in relief when he answered, "Sure, I'd love to." Jolt ate a few more berries, then they both left the cave and headed for the city below.

Snow had a great time with Jolt down in Snowpoint. They walked together around the park, then sat together, just talking for about an hour. She didn't know how much Jolt had enjoyed that, but she was having a good time just being around him. After that they scored some cooked sausage off a cook by giving him sad eyes. The cook just smiled and gave them what he was cooking, and they walked off with it gratefully. It was a nice break from eating nothing but berries, despite their "Feast" the previous night. The one negative were some of the other people and Pokémon. As they walked together, some Pokémon they passed made jokes or vulgar comments about Snow. She admitted to herself she liked it when Jolt silenced them by extending an iron claw, or shooting them with a single, electrified pin missile. A trainer even saw the two and attempted to catch them both. It wouldn't have worked anyway, as they were both still technically caught Pokémon, but Jolt gave him more than a few pin missiles in response. The scene turned into fight, however, when the trainers Pokémon, a Pikachu, jumped down with one of his companions Pokémon, an Axew, angered. "Don't touch my trainer," he warned, angrily. The sight of the two tiny Pokémon so angry was too much for Jolt and Snow, however, and they both fell down laughing. The trainers female companion with odd purple hair soon joined them laughing at the trainer trying to pull out, Jolt's pin missiles. This set the Pikachu off, and the trainer didn't need much encouragement before he shouted, "Pikachu, iron tail!" Jolt immediately sprang up, his own iron claw engaged, and blocked the blow. He then slashed the Pikachu across the face, sending it rolling backwards. "Watch it, kid," Jolt warned in a threatening way. All six of them, Pokémon and human alike were immediately stunned by what just happened. Wanting to avoid a full scale battle, Jolt extended a paw to Snow and helped her up. "Let's go," he said, and they both started walking away. They hadn't gone more than 5 yards when Jolt heard the Pikachu mutter "I knew he wouldn't fight. Pussy." Jolt stopped in his tracks. There was no way in hell he wasn't going to beat that Pikachu now. "You want a fight? Well you just got one," Jolt said sharply. He whipped around to face him, and they both took positions opposite from each other in a nearby playground. "Pikachu?" his trainer called questioningly. "Let it happen, Ash" said the female. "Ready?" Pikachu sneered. "Go!" shouted Jolt, immediately charging at him. He saw Snow out of the corner of his eye watching him, and he didn't want to miss an opportunity to impress her. Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at him, which Jolt overpowered with ease using thunder, which he had learned a few days prior. The thunder struck Pikachu directly, and even though it was type ineffective, it made him cry out in pain. Jolt grinned and jumped back. Sending this little runt to the Pokémon center would be easier than he thought. Pikachu then created an energy ball and shot it at him, which Jolt again easily overpowered with a shadow ball. Jolt won again with his iron claws against Pikachu's iron tail. By now Pikachu was losing hope, and he was injured. He desperately tried to use a volt tackle on Jolt, but he was gunned down by pin missile before he could get going too fast. Finally, right after it started, Pikachu laid in the snow, out cold. Jolt said nothing, but immediately turned and walked away with Snow.

"Nice one," Snow said when they had gone so far. "He made me put more power into my attacks than usual, but it wasn't too hard." Jolt replied. "Even so, it was impressive," Snow said, hoping more praise would keep the conversation going how she wanted it. She wanted to let him know she liked him, and was even on the verge of developing feelings for him, but she didn't dare say it directly. Jolt just smiled and brushed up against her, His fur returning to normal, soft state after the battle. Jolt had meant it in a friendly way, maybe a little flirtingly, but Snow took it as a sign. She leaned up and licked his cheek quickly, the looked away blushing. Jolt said nothing, blushing hard himself. He wasn't sure if he should say anything about what he had done with Midnight, or what he was going to do that night with Rubi. He decided against it, at least for the time being, and nuzzled her cheek once before continuing walking. Their entire exchange had gone on without a word.

They spent the rest of the day together, and managed to beg cooked pork chops off another chef. Their conversations had been a lot different since Snow kissed him. She was a lot more flirty now, adding veiled messages and flirts into their conversation. She was convinced Jolt liked her, too, and this wasn't entirely untrue. Jolt was attracted to her, as he had been since they met, but now there were other girls in his life, too. He knew he wanted to be with Snow, but he also felt attached to Midnight, and Rubi, Sparky, and the others too. He'd even caught Frost looking at him from afar, but she always ran away blushing when he looked back. Jolt was genuinely unsure who he wanted to be with, so he decided he'd ride it out and see. After their dinner, they headed back up the mountain. By then the others were back from the day's activities, and he nodded at Rubi and Midnight as they sat in a corner, talking. "I'm going to sleep. Night Jolt, thanks for the fun day." "Thank you for inviting me along. I had a blast," Jolt replied. Snow made sure no one was looking, then shyly leaned up and kissed his cheek again before heading to bed. Jolt wondered how Rubi and Midnight would have reacted if they had seen that, but he figured they probably wouldn't care much. As far as he knew, they only wanted him for sex, which he was happy to give. His first time mating had been amazing, and he knew it wouldn't be his last.

They waited until everyone had gone to sleep, like last time, before Jolt, Midnight and Rubi met up and left the cave, and made their way down to the clearing they had been in the night before. Jolt and Midnight were excited because they knew how amazing mating felt. Rubi was excited because of how amazing Midnight had made it sound. They almost ran to the clearing when it came into view, not wanting to wait any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Second Time

Rubi and Midnight ran into the clearing first, accompanied by Jolt, who walked in a slightly slower pace. He walked behind the other two to the center, and laid on his back, getting comfortable in the snow. Midnight laid next to him and nuzzled his cheek warmly. She was quickly growing attached to Jolt. No matter what happened tonight, he was still HER mate, and nothing could change that. Rubi had talked to Midnight about the experience almost the entire day. The way she described it, coupled with the fact that Rubi had longed to have a male in her life, one that would be there for her and care for her, made Rubi anxious but exited. Jolt wasn't about to keep her waiting either. Rubi moved down and sat in front of him, and Jolt spread his legs for her. If not for Midnights explanation, Rubi would have been curious why Jolt's warm, red shaft wasn't there. But she knew how to lure it out.

Rubi moved between Jolts legs and bent down, then nuzzled his crotch with the tip of her nose. She cautiously licked it a few times, and it slowly began to rise. Meanwhile, Midnight enjoyed a heated kiss with Jolt. There was something odd but wonderful about the way his lips felt when they touched hers, and she didn't want to stop anytime soon. She wondered how she had ever been mad at him, now that they were together and her heart was bursting with joy. She didn't need to admit it to herself; she knew, and was happy of the fact that she was in love with Jolt. She wondered if he felt the same way about her. By the way he had kissed her back, more than willingly but excitedly, she knew that he had to. By now, Rubi had managed to get Jolt's cock out of its sheath. She looked at it for a second, and imagined how it would feel inside her. The others took her more seriously than she was. She was subject to urges and desires as they were, and her ability to pick up on feelings only amplified them. She moved on top of Jolt, nervous but ready. Midnight had told her it hurt initially to have her hymen broken, but it would feel good soon after. She took a deep breath, and pressed Jolt's tip to the edge of her dripping opening. It felt warm, despite the cold snow. "1… 2…" she told herself, and then forced herself down on him.

Jolt had known it was coming, but the force of her plunge and the initial tightness of her pussy made him lurch forward. Midnight was initially surprised, but then giggled as she realized what had happened. Rubi bit her paw to keep from crying out, the initial blast of pain and pleasure worse than Midnight had described. Blood trickled down Jolt's shaft from her shattered hymen, but nevertheless she slowly and gently moved up and down on it, just a little. Jolt laid back down, and Midnight moved in on him again. This time, however, she stood over his face, and gently lowered her vagina onto his mouth. Jolt got it immediately, and slowly licked inside her opening. It tasted weird. It was salty, and not like anything he'd ever tasted before. It wasn't unpleasant, though, and Jolt fell into a steady pattern of deep licks, both around and inside her opening. Midnight was in bliss for the second time that week. Jolt's tongue felt almost as good as his cock, and she growled quietly in pleasure, for lack of anything else to do. Rubi's pain had quickly left her, being replaced solely by pleasure. She bobbed up and down on him gently, but gaining momentum each time she pushed down. Midnight didn't explain exactly how great mating would feel, but Rubi figured it couldn't be explained. Rubi shifted, and found a position where she could lay on him with his cock still in her. She laid on him comfortably, cooing softly in pleasure, setting her own pace with her bobs. Jolt undoubtedly received the most pleasure, however. Rubi was even tighter than Midnight was, the extra tightness and friction hugging and pulling on his cock harder. "Ahhhh…" he moaned into Midnights pussy between licks. Without thinking, he pulled his legs up and locked them around Rubi, pulling her in even harder. Rubi stopped moving and let Jolt begin thrusting into her, this feeling even better than before. Jolt controlled her now, and with his kegs locked around her, he had her dominated. She loved it.

The threesome continued like this for what felt like hours. The three of them relaxed and fell into the smooth rhythm of mating, slowly at first, progressively faster and harder. Jolt didn't mind doing all the work; he controlled both of them, and received the most pleasure. After a while, the thrusts and licks became more and more forceful. Jolt's moans became louder as he came closer to climaxing. He could feel by the twitching of both his mate's vaginas that they were getting close to their own orgasms. Jolt was determined to not keep them waiting. He slammed into Rubi as hard and fast as he could in the position they were in, making her cry out in pleasure. Midnight was barely keeping herself from doing the same as Jolt licked and sucked her deep and fast. Jolt found he was drinking more and more of her juices with each lick. He made the home stretch in a matter of seconds. Rubi climaxed first: She called out, louder than the first time, and her walls clamped down on him like Midnight had. Jolt felt her warm, sticky orgasm coat his cock, lubricating it as he took off thrusting as soon as her walls permitted. Midnight was next, crying out loudly as Midnight had. Her orgasm wasn't as forceful, since she had been depleted the previous night, but it was still enough to make Jolt struggle to gulp it all down. She rolled off him, panting heavily as the last of her orgasm flowed out. Finally Jolt felt his own climax shoot up his cock, and pulled out of Rubi just in time. His orgasm shot into the air and on to Rubi's back as it had the night before. He unlocked his legs, panting hard with Rubi still on his chest.

Midnight crawled back over and laid her head on Jolt's shoulder, and the three laid together for a while. A light snow began to fall. Rubi slowly stood and stepped off her new mate. Jolt nuzzled Midnight lightly, and they both stood as well. Jolt stretched, and his senses slowly returned from his mating high. Rubi walked up and kissed him lightly. Midnight had been okay with it this far, but here's where she drew the line. "Rubi, paws off him! He's still MY mate!" she shouted. Rubi however, wasn't about to give up Jolt. After all, she liked him too, why couldn't he be HER mate as well? "Well he's my mate too!" she shot back defensively, and kissed Jolt again, this time directly. "Oh boy…." Jolt muttered. He was too tired for this crap, and began walking back to the cave, not caring if they were following. They caught up with him halfway up the mountain when they had realized he was going back to the cave. "Jolt!" Midnight called. "Which one of us is your mate?" There was no way Jolt was going to pick, so he wearily said "I've mated with both of you. You're both my mates." This sparked an even more intense argument over who got Jolt. He wasn't in the mood, so when he got to the cave, he headed straight for his room, not caring at all about the argument. What was waiting for him, however, shocked him back to alertness. There, sleeping on the bed in the darkness of his room, was Snow.

He first thought he had stumbled into Snow's room by accident, but it was undoubtedly his room. The position of the bed and the fireplace, and some of the odd things he had found while out in the forest where all as he had left them. But why was Snow in there? She had gone to sleep in her room. She wasn't a sleepwalker. Jolt's alertness ended, however, and he stopped caring. He went over and laid down next to her, the leaves crunching under him. Snow stirred as Jolt laid down on his back. They both laid in the silent darkness for a few minutes before Snow spoke. "I waited for you." Jolt shifted positions, and put his arm around her. She smiled in the darkness and snuggled her head against his paw. Both on the verge of sleep, they laid together, enjoying the closeness. "I love you, Jolt…" were Snow's final words before she succumbed to sleep. Jolt said nothing, falling asleep happily soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Date

(Hope you haven't forgotten about some of the other eeveeloutions. I haven't)

Jolt woke up the next morning, slightly disappointed Snow wasn't there anymore. It was odd: he had mated with two other Pokémon already, yet it was still Snow he liked being around most. Jolt got up and went to her room, hoping to see her. No luck. She had gone berry gathering with Flame, Frost, River, Sky and Breeze. Sparky was the only one left. "Where'd everyone go?" Jolt asked as he grabbed some breakfast and sat by her." She scooted a little closer to him. "Berry picking. Well, except Midnight and Rubi. They ran off somewhere, and it sounded like they were in an argument." Jolt chuckled for a moment. "Anyway, just us two. You have got to start waking up earlier." Jolt nodded and took a bite out of a Stritus berry. The energy from those was like a shot of coffee to Pokémon, and Jolt happened to like the taste. "Do you wanna do something together?" Jolt offered, not wanting to hang around the cave all day, or at least not go somewhere alone. Jolt didn't mind being alone, but it was always more fun with friends. Sparky's face lit up. "Sure! I'd love to!" "Alright, sounds like a plan. Where do you wanna go?" Jolt wondered if she still had a crush on him from a few days ago. "Maybe we could take a walk around the mountain? I know where this cool crystal chamber is on the other side," Sparky offered. She had never told anyone about the hidden crystal chamber she had discovered while walking around the previous year. She hoped that Jolt would say yes, since she wanted to impress him with the chamber. "It's a date," Jolt replied happily. Sparky quickly looked up at him. "Wait, it's a date? With me and you, on a date?" Jolt realized she didn't get the expression. "I meant it sounds like a plan," he corrected her. She looked a little disappointed, so he added "I guess it's kinda like a date, a little bit." He gave her a playful nudge, which she retuned happily. Then they both set off with Sparky in the lead.

After walking a certain ways, sparky stopped at an ice covered boulder. "Look," she said as she pushed some rocks to the side of the boulder aside, revealing a small hole. She jumped through and he followed. When he landed, it was like they weren't even on earth anymore. The crystals were huge, and reflected light of all colors, painting a collage of hues all over the walls. "Wow…" was all Jolt managed to say, awestruck. Sparky smiled and sat next to him, looking at the beauty around them. She had always wanted to take someone here, but a special someone. THE special someone. She knew the others had been hanging around Jolt lately, but she still hoped he would someday be hers. After all, they were both Jolteons, so they would be the best for each other. Jolt moved a little. She initially expected him to be pulling away, but instead he sat closer, so close that their spikey pelts touched. She wondered if she should make another subtle move on him, or had she came on too strong? Regardless, she went for it. Slowly and cautiously, she leaned her head on his shoulder, expecting him to pull away at any second. Instead, he surprised her again by turning and facing her, letting her fall into his lap. She was initially surprised, but soon it wore off and she snuggled up against him, enjoying their own little moment together. No matter what anyone thought or said, this was a date, at least in its own special way. A particular set of crystals caught Jolts eye. There were many of them scattered about on the cave floor, and they each seemed to have inscriptions on them. "Hey, look at those, Sparky." Jolt pointed them out. "I didn't see those when I was here last," Sparky said, interested. Jolt stood and walked over, intending to go back to borderline cuddling with her as soon as he had seen the odd crystals. What he was stopped him dead in his tracks. "Sparks, you may want to have a look at this." She walked over, and her jaw dropped. Laying I It in front of them were dozens of evolution stones.

That afternoon, when everyone else had returned, they got the shock of their lives. In a corner opposite from Jolt and Sparky were several bags full of evolution stones, from leaf stones to sun stones. Every kind. They had found in the cave crystals that grew the stones, and had made several trips filling up bags with them. To Sparky, it almost made up for the premature cuddle with Jolt. He had been sitting with her head in his lap and part of her body lying on his for the better part of an hour, gently stroking her head, then her neck, then down her back. This was even better than cuddling. Sparky really didn't know why, but she loved laying with him. Maybe it had something to do with her feelings for him. Maybe it had something to do with the electrical ions in their fur. Maybe it was a combination of the two. She didn't really care. All that mattered to her was being with her Jolt, and she vowed to herself she would ask him to go with her somewhere tomorrow. This cuddle session too was interrupted, this time by the others wondering what dozens of rare stones were doing in bags in their cave. Jolt explained how they had found them, and to Sparky's relief, no one asked to see the cave. She hoped it would be her and Jolt's special place together.

That night, a violent storm kicked up. Usually, if a storm was bad enough, the others paired off and slept together.

This night was no different. Flame and Sky were together right off the bat, then it was Snow and Frost, who had been getting to know each other recently, then Midnight and Rubi, who were making up after their fight over Jolt, and so on. Sparky usually ended up alone, and she doubted tonight would be any different. However, she was surprised to see Jolt laying alone when she walked past his room. "You're not sleeping with anyone?" she asked, almost hopefully. "Nope," he answered. "Unless, maybe… you want to?" She almost jumped into the bed with him, and covered herself with leaves. Jolt laughed happily, and began to pet her as he did earlier. Sparky snuggled up to him and quickly fell asleep with him, feeling warm and safe despite the storm raging outside. Jolt put his arms around her, and cradled her as he fell asleep too. This time, she was still there when he woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The angel with a shotgun

Snow woke up early, earlier than she usually did, due in part from the rolling bursts of thunder from the storm going on outside. It hadn't died down at all from the previous night. It seemed she wasn't the only one who the storm had woken. She walked out of Frost's room, where they had spent the night talking about certain things. (Totally not a certain Jolteon or anything) She walked into the main chamber of the cave, and saw Flame lighting the fire as Midnight and Frost sat watching. Sky and Breeze were right behind her. She sat down as Flame lit the wood with a soft flamethrower. She had seen Jolt and Sparky laying close to each other, out cold. "Damn, why are the electric and water types the only ones who can stand this weather?" she wondered aloud, causing some of the others to nod in agreement. "Personally, I think the strong wind feels good on my coat," Breeze said as she picked up some breakfast. "Says the one named Breeze," muttered Midnight. "Whelp, there goes any plans for today," Frost said. "What do you mean? Its perfect weather out!" said River cheerfully. The others gave her a "Real fuckin' funny" look. She shrugged and headed outside to enjoy the rain first hand. "I'll never understand water types…" muttered Flame. "Just remember guys, it could always be worse," said Frost. "How?" asked Midnight. "Eevees." "Hear that, Sky and Flame?" Breeze teased. Flame froze up, but Sky just rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Everyone laughed. Flame laughed nervously and sat by Sky. The truth was, he thought about mating with her constantly. He imagined them having Eevees, and how he'd raise them. However, whenever he tried telling her how he felt about her, either something would happen to interrupt, or he would chicken out. But at least he wasn't like Jolt, who had five girls crushing on him, some more noticeably than others. More than one was too many, in Flames opinion. He snuggled up to Sky, glad she was the only one for him. "Why are you snuggling me?" Sky asked. "Just cause." Flame was a master of duck faces, which came in handy in this situation. "Because he liiiiiikes you," added Breeze. "Oh please. At least he shows he likes her, unlike you to Jolt, Breeze," Frost said, defending the two. She shut up almost instantaneously, and they all laughed. Midnight had to fight the urge to stand up and shout that Jolt was her mate, and hers alone. They sat and talked most of the morning, while the electric types slept together and the water type was off enjoying herself in the rain.

Marlin sat by the water in the outskirts of Snowpoint. He was one of the few Mightyena's native to Sinnoh, and looking out over the ocean was one of his favorite things to do. His small pack was probably missing him by now, so he got ready to leave, when a Magikarp popped out from underneath the water. "Hiya, jackass!" it said cheerfully. "The fuck do you want, Tanner?" he growled. This annoying fish constantly appeared when Marlin sat by the water. "Whatcha doin, fag?" Tanner asked, being especially annoying. Marlin had come to think about his problems. His pack needed to find a new home, and he was stressed. "Leave," was all he said. Tanner stayed put. Marlin wasn't about to take shit today, and literally put the energy into a Hyper Beam, and blasted Tanner as hard as he could. Tanner didn't resurface. Marlin chuckled to himself, and calmly returned to his pack. "Let's try up in that mountain today, guys," Marlin said when he returned. They were temporarily without a leader, and some of the others followed him. Their old leader had ran off and left them for some Houndoom, making Marlin as good as their leader in his absence. The others agreed, figuring it couldn't hurt, and set off, hopeful the mountain would offer them a home. The pouring rain made them sluggish, but they s lowly advanced up the mountain, about 8 in number, including Marlin.

River returned at roughly the same time Jolt and Sparky woke from their long sleep. River sat down and grabbed a berry for breakfast, and Jolt sat next to her, Sparky in tow. Breeze had been carefully filling a Chesto berry with sleeping powder, and tossed it to Jolt. "Thanks," Jolt said happily, and took a bite out of it. It tasted odd, but Jolt figured it must have been picked to early. A few moments later, however, his vision blurred and he passed out on top of River, who was still wet and a little slimy from the rain. Everyone looked at him in shock, except Breeze, who fell over laughing. "What did you do to him?!" Sparky almost shouted. "Sleeping powder. Worked perfectly," the young Sylveon replied. River wasn't sure how much she liked having Jolt on top of her. He was so warm, and she was so cold. She leaned around and licked his face, but he was out cold. "Meh," she said, and snuggled under him happily. The others just stared at her. "What? I'm cold." She explained. They didn't stop staring. "Ugh, fine," she said. Apparently it was a crime for her to touch the male while he slept. She liked him too, after all. Type wise he would be dominant over her, and she liked that more than anything. But she begrudgingly decided to wake him up. She sprayed a water gun on his face, and he jumped up, accidentally shooting off a few sparks in surprise. "ABANDON SHIP!" He screamed, then realized where he was and slowly sat down, dripping. By now, Breeze was laughing hysterically. "Did the S.S. Vaporeon run aground, Jolty?" she managed to call through bouts of laughter. (Get the reference?) This made the others burst out laughing. Even Sparky couldn't hide a giggle. Jolt spiked out his fur, and they all shut up immediately. All except Breeze, who was trying so hard to be quiet, but kept thinking about her comment. Finally, she burst out laughing once more, and Jolt shot a single pin missile, which hit her in her arm. She yelped in surprise and pain, clutching her arm tightly. But that wasn't enough, not by a long shot. Jolt got up and walked over to her, and gently pulled his sharp fur out of her arm. "That stung, dammit…"she whined at him. He looked at her for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her deeply, on the lips and everything. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks became bright red, but Jolt held the kiss for a long time. Finally, when he felt he had captured everyone's attention beyond a shadow of a doubt, he pulled away, looking at her with bedroom eyes. A thin trail of saliva connected their tongues as jolt slowly backed away, never once looking away or dropping the look in his eyes until he sat in his spot by River again. Everyone stared back and forth between the two for several long minutes. Jolt smiled, knowing he had gotten revenge through teasing and embarrassment. Breeze just looked at him. Her mouth hung open and her normally white face a deep red. "Lucky bitch," Sparky swore under her breath.

Marlin and his pack slowly trudged up the mountain. "Guys, a lights coming from that cave!" one of the Mightyenas pointed out. Sure enough there was, and they all ran for it.

Jolt immediately jumped up. "Guys, I thought I just heard someone say there was a light coming from our cave."

Marlin rushed for the cave.

Jolt stood at the entrance.

They met face to face seconds later.

Jolt looked at the newcomers cautiously. 8 Mighteyenas. He didn't know what they wanted, but he was concerned.

Marlin looked at the Jolteon and the 9 other Eeveeloutions, despair starting to fill him. They were outnumbered. Taking this home by force would be difficult, if not impossible. Perhaps there could be a diplomatic solution.

Jolt eyed the Mightyena cautiously. He decided to at least give them a chance to explain themselves. Maybe they weren't here to plunder their possessions. "How can I help you?" Jolt asked, trying to sound as friendly as he could despite the rising anxiety in him. "Hello," Marlin said, trying to sound friendly despite his anxiety. "My pack and I have been travelling for a long time now," he began, but was cut off by Sasha, one of the females of his pack. "Look, were looking for a place to stay, and this cave is as good as any. We're asking you to get the fu-"she was cut off by Marlin as he jammed his paw into her mouth, but it was too late. The damage had been done. Sparky walked up and stood beside Jolt. "Sorry, but we have no vacancies. Lea-"Jolt jammed his paw in Sparky's mouth. Diplomacy had failed before it had even started. Marlins pack stood in a row beside him, and Jolt's group did the same. "We'll just have to take it from you, greedy bastards!" another Mightyena shouted. "Hell if you will! I'll kick your ass!" Flame shot back. Jolt and Marlin looked at each other hopelessly. "I'm sorry…" they both said at the same time. It was far too late to avoid any fighting now. Each side crouched into a fighting position, staring down the other side.

The following minutes were hellish. The pack fought desperately for a home, and the group fought desperately to protect theirs. Jolt and Marlin didn't have time to see how the others were doing. Jolt engaged his iron claws and swiped at Marlin, who engaged his and fought back. It was easily the most heated fight Jolt had ever been in. After a few seconds they both realized claws would be useless. They were too evenly matched. They drew back and Marlin instantly nailed Jolt with a shadow ball. Jolt winced in pain, but jumped high up and struck Marlin with one of his own. Marlin howled and clutched his leg where it had struck. Jolt immediately opened fire with his pin missiles, forcing Marlin to retreat, taking quite a few hits in the process. Marlin's fangs suddenly turned icy, and he sprinted at Jolt, ready to bite. Jolt was ready for him, however, and gunned him down with shadow balls before he got close. Marlin again howled, but this time in rage and frustration as well as pain. The battle had only just begun, but he was already being beaten? It was unacceptable. He hopped back and began to charge up a hyper beam. Jolt howled and started to charge up a powerful thunder, putting more energy into it than he normally would. This was ridiculous. He was already using his most powerful attack? Marlin and Jolt fired at the exact same time, and the two beams of pure energy met in a blinding flash of light. They collided in midair and were motionless for a second. Hyper beam was too hard to maintain, however, and Jolts thunder gained ground. It inched its way to Marlin, quickly tiring from maintaining his blast. Finally, he faltered and Jolts lightning surged forward. It struck Marlin directly, Jolt putting more of his quickly draining energy into it. The pain Marlin felt was so unlike anything else that he didn't know how to react. 10,000 merciless volts surged into his body, blowing him back. He passed out long before he hit the ground. The same Mightyena who had provoked Flame turned and saw him. "Marlin's down!" he shouted, panic beginning to rise. The fight was going poorly. They were outnumbered and over powered. But seeing his to-be leader and his close friend passed out in the snow enraged him. He was going to beat Jolt within an inch of his life. However when he turned Jolt was already there, with iron claws outstretched. He slashed the Mightyena's face several times from all directions, and finished him off with a shadow ball to his face as point blank. The Mightyena flew back and landed near Marlin, out cold and bloodied. Jolt moved onto the next, who was trying to recover from a psychic blast from Rubi. Jolt shadow balled him point blank, blowing him with the other two. The next, Sasha, was taken out by both Sparky's thunderbolt and Jolt's thunder. One by one the Mightyenas fell, blown back by the power and ferocity of the Eeveeloutions. When the last Mightyena was cornered, he jumped back and covered his companions who had regained consciousness and her running, leaving a thick trail of blood behind. They wouldn't be coming back to that mountain anytime soon. As the last of their enemies disappeared from view, the Eeveeloutions cheered. Hurt but triumphant, they returned to the cave, and went straight to the back where water flowed from the top of the mountain through the cave and down somewhere. They usually used it for washing, but this time they used it to clean the blood from their wounds. After that was done and they were bandaged with leaves, they all sat around the central fire, talking about the fight and watching the sunset. Breeze nicknamed Jolt "The Finisher," since he had helped to finish off several Mightyenas. That night they all laid together in the central chamber, sleeping as a group. They were each exhausted, and had earned a good rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Heat

The next few days were spent in the cave. They took turns watching out for any signs the Mightyena's might have been coming back for revenge. They eased their guard eventually, figuring if they wanted revenge they'd have struck already. They were gone for good. Things settled back into their regular routine around the cave. Jolt got up to berry picking with Flame, as it was Saturday. Sparky happened to be up already when they were ready to go, and asked if she could come along. Both the boys happily agreed. The more Pokémon who went with them, they more days it would be until they needed to go again. Sparky ran into the storage chamber in the back of the cave, grabbed her own backpack and the three set off down the mountain. Even though Flame was along, maybe if she and Jolt wandered away from him, it would be like a second date, she figured. She wasn't about to miss an opportunity to be with him. Down in the forest below, the trio split up to get more of a variety of berries. Sparky watched Flame trot off in his own direction, then moved to intercept Jolt. She silently crept through some thick brush, surprisingly stealthy despite her yellow and white fur. She watched him slowly approach, picking berries all the while, completely oblivious to her presence. She silently stood and walked towards him with her head to the side, making it look like she was searching for more berries. They collided with each other, making Sparky fall backwards, much to Jolt's surprise. He moved over and helped her up. "Crap, I'm sorry. I need to pay more attention to what's in front of me," he said apologetically. "It's fine, no harm done," she responded. "Hey, while we're both here, wanna stick together?" she asked hopefully. Jolt shrugged and nodded. "Couldn't hurt." Sparky happily moved beside him, silently cheering her plan had gone over so well. Jolt wouldn't have said no anyway, as he enjoyed her company. Aside from being pretty, and a Jolteon, she was nice and generally fun to hang around. They walked together, picking berries and talking happily, when a loud cry of pain, almost agony, came from a small clearing in front of them.

By unspoken agreement the two sprinted for the source of the noise. As they burst into the clearing, expecting to see a fight turned grizzly, there was only one Pokémon there. In the middle of the clearing, thrashing about in obvious suffering was a Luxray. "Miss, what's the matter, are you okay?" Jolt called as he ran up to her. Sparky noticed an odd scent in the air, and it made her feel weird. She suppressed it, however, and looked at the Luxray. What was odd was she had no wounds, no signs of poisoning or any other status condition, and her coat was blood-free. She was in perfect health, and Sparky couldn't tell what was causing her so much discomfort. The Luxray immediately stopped thrashing when she heard Jolt's voice, and sprang up. What happened next was so unexpected by both of them that they did absolutely nothing but stare. She tackled Jolt and pinned him to the ground, hard, and began to roughly kiss him. Sparky got over her shock first. "What in the blue hell do you think you're doing to my man?!" she screamed. The odor was very strong now, but her rising fury prevented her from even noticing. The Luxray looked up from Jolt, who was still paralyzed with shock and said in a strained voice, "Leave now, miss, while you still can." She returned to Jolt, and began rubbing herself on him. "What in the world…" Jolt managed to say at last. She was slightly bigger than him, and had him pinned so hard that he really couldn't do anything. The smell and her rubbing hit him at the exact same time, and he felt something so unexpected, he was thrown back into shock. He was getting turned on by this, and that was exactly the Luxray's intent. Right in front of Sparky, she lifted up, and thrust her pussy onto Jolts semi-erect cock.

Sparky absolutely couldn't believe what was happening. One second, they were rushing to help this poor and her fur spiked out in rage. She leaned forward, intending to shoot a particularly large load of pin missiles into the Luxray. However, the Luxray was one step ahead, despite roughly thrusting herself on the still-stunned Jolt. She blasted Sparky with a powerful thunderbolt, powerful enough to send Sparky flying back. Sparky hit a tree, hard, and passed out before landing with a dull thud. That was enough to bring Jolt back to reality. "Sparky!" he called frantically. The Luxray looked down at him. "I'm so sorry…" she said quietly, and knocked him out with another electrical blast. After that was done, she quickly finished herself on Jolt, trying to beat him to climax. It was by far the worst thing she had ever done, raping someone, but she didn't have a choice. She had been in heat for too long, and couldn't find a male willing to mate with her in time. That poor other female had probably scented enough of her heat to go into heat herself. She had tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. She finished up with tears streaming down her face, and quickly ran away, hoping she would never need to face either of those Jolteons ever again.

Flame ran into the clearing shortly after the Luxray left, and what he saw shocked him beyond words. Sparky was passed out with a thin line of blood running from her cheek where she had struck the tree, and Jolt was passed out, but his cock was still erect and was covered in foreign fluids. Flame pieced two and two together, and dropped his bag, then sprinted back up the mountain to the cave to get help. Luckily, Breeze and Frost were already halfway down when Flame ran up. "It's Jolt… and Sparky… hurry…" he panted, and started sprinting back to the clearing. The other two didn't waste time asking questions but followed Flame, confused and hoping that their friends were alright. Once there, the three of them hoisted Jolt and Sparky onto their backs, along with the backpacks full of food. Flame explained his assumption that Jolt had been raped and Sparky knocked out trying to help him to the other two stunned Eeveeloutions. They rushed home as quickly as they could, being careful not to drop either of them. Finally, they made it to their cave, and set Jolt and Sparky down by the entrance. It wasn't long before they stirred and slowly came to, Sparky groaning in pain over her hurting head, and Jolt over his entire body. He had be caught completely off guard when the powerful blast surged through him, and was hurting as a result.

By now, everyone had gathered in the central chamber to hear what had happened from the two Jolteons. Sparky shakily recounted exactly what happened to them, even though she didn't want to think about seeing Jolt raped ever again. "But why was Jolt erect in the first place?" asked Rubi. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "There was this weird smell coming from her, and then she start-"Rubi cut him off sharply. "Wait, there was an odd smell coming from her as she did it?" Her suddenly serious tone began to scare Jolt. "Yes, why? Is that bad?" he asked nervously. Rubi stepped back from the two, the concern on her face becoming evident. "Everyone needs to get away from Sparky, now." She sounded scared, which was freaking everyone else out. "What's wrong with Sparky?" Snow asked, slowly backing away. "Sparky, you need to get away from us, now. Jolt and Flame, you both need to accompany her. I think she might be going into heat." They all looked at Rubi, but slowly started to realize she was right. Is Sparky stayed in the cave, her developing heat was likely to spread to everyone else. Sparky and the two males wasted no time, and immediately started running back down the mountain, looking for a secluded spot in the woods below.

Sparky felt fine the rest of the day. When night fell and Flame lit a fire, she was seriously wondering if what Rubi had said was true. Jolt and Flame had tried their best to keep her calm, since it was her first time in heat, and they sat together talking most of the night. Jolt even went as far as to lay down with her, holding her protectively. Sparky loved it, and for a while the mood lightened a little bit. At last they all settled down to sleep, with Jolt still next to her. He didn't want to be anywhere near a girl in heat, but he knew she needed him and was happy to be there for her in this time of need. Sparky wasn't even sure there was a time of need. Maybe Rubi had made it all up as a big, ass hole-ish prank. She didn't mind anymore, since she was laying with her Jolt, in his protective embrace. She slowly started to fall asleep, when her vagina started to itch. She moved to scratch it, careful not to wake Jolt, but it wouldn't go away. Suddenly, her paw felt something wet. There were fluids seeping out of her.

She was wet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- unnecessary roughness

_Oh Arceus, help me! _ Sparky silently pleaded. She couldn't stop scratching her vagina, whih only made the itching worse, and herself wetter. Finally, she stopped scratching, knowing full well what she had to do, but didn't want to do it. She wanted Jolt to love her, and mate with her, but by his own choice, not like this. But her heat only got worse, and she knew it was only just beginning. She didn't have a choice; she needed him in her, right then, to kill her heat before it got even worse. If it got so bad it made someone willing to rape another, she didn't want that. She laid under Jolt for a few minutes, trying to decide the best way to go about asking. _He's always been there for me before,_ she thought. _So why should this time be any different, since I really need this?_ She took a deep breath, and turned over, her face inches from his. "Jolt," she whimpered. "Wake up, I need you." "Zzz… no, miss bacon fairy… zzz…. I couldn't eat another bite…" Jolt said in his sleep. _What the fuck is he dreaming about?_ Sparky thought. Normally, she would've laughed, but right now was serious. However, she couldn't be too loud, and risk waking Flame up. She gently nuzzled his cheek and licked his nose. Nothing. She moved up and nibbled on one of his ears that was laying down. Nothing. She shook him gently. Still nothing. By now Sparky was starting to get desperate, and her rising heat wasn't helping things. She pawed at his face, and he finally woke up. "What is it, Sparks?" he asked groggily. She started to get up, and answered, "I need your help with something, no time to explain. C'mon." Jolt rose to his feet and slowly began to follow her, wondering why whatever this was couldn't wait until morning.

Sparky led Jolt to a small, secluded area surrounded by brush and trees, and out of earshot of Flame. The darkness concealed her wet vagina perfectly, and Jolt had no clue what she wanted. He was too groggy for him to smell her heat right off the bat, otherwise he would've known. She knew they wouldn't be disturbed here, as long as they went too loud. She flopped down on her back, and Jolt stood over her. "Well, what is it?" he asked, annoyed she woke him up just to lay with him somewhere else. He laid on the ground beside her, and she rolled over to face him. She gently put her paws on the sides of his head, and spoke softly, despite her ever increasing heat. "Look Jolt…" she began. "Even though we've only known each other for a short time, you've always been there for me, no matter what I needed. That won't change now, will it?" "No, of course not," Jolt replied. He was confused as to what she wanted, but he meant it. Sparky moved closer, their heads mere centimeters apart. Jolt woke up a bit more, and he started to smell something, but he couldn't figure out what it was, yet. Sparky no longer needed to will herself to move forward; she was playing it out like she had so many times in her head. Her voice dropped below a whisper. "I love you, Jolt." Their kiss was unlike something either had experienced before. It was one of real passion and love, with a hint of lust. Jolt realized that he was in love with not only Snow, but also with Sparky. They kissed for what seemed like hours, and for that short moment, not even Sparky's heat mattered to her. Nothing did, except him and her and the feelings they shared.

When they finished, things weren't the same. They were more to each other than before, and Sparky wished it could've happened while she wasn't in heat. But her feelings flared her heat, and by now it was getting bad. "I need you, Jolt," she whispered. Jolt finally realized what the smell was. It was the same one that came from the Luxray; Sparky was in heat. "No," said Jolt, hurt. She didn't care for him at all, she just wanted to sleep with him. He was still hurting from being raped just yesterday, and here she was trying to goad him into having sex with her. He wouldn't do it. "Please!" she pleaded, both surprised and hurt by his reaction. He was the only one who could help her now, and rising fear made her heat flare up again. Jolt started to get up, wanting to get far away from her, but she held him back down. The heat made her stronger than usual, and she couldn't let him run away. "Let me go," Jolt whispered, getting scared of what she might do to him. She got up and moved on to him, pinning him down just like the Luxray had done. "Please, don't do this," he whimpered. The memories of being raped came flooding back, but Jolt was about to relive them. The fear and betrayal in his voice made Sparky want to stop then and there, but her heat wouldn't let her. She couldn't fight it. "I'm so sorry…" she said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I love you Jolty, I really love you, but it hurts." She rubbed herself gently over his crotch, which painfully became erect, still sore from the previous day. Jolt couldn't believe it. He was being raped by the last Pokémon he ever thought would do something to him. He loved her, and he wanted to be there for her, but it was far too soon for him, both emotionally and physically.

She went as gently as her raging heat would let her. The initial thrust down onto him sent cries of pain from both of them, Jolt more so than Sparky. Her hymen broke fairly easily, but it still hurt, bad. Jolt tried his best to stick it out despite the pain. She was raping him, and he still wanted to be there for her. (Would YOUR man do that?) Sparky tried to forget it was rape, and imagined them both loving it. Mating felt amazing, but her first time was spoiled by circumstance. After a little while, Sparky got the hang of riding him, and they worked out a steady pace of bobs. Jolt tried his best to enjoy it, or at least fake enjoying it for Sparky. He understood why she was doing it, and that she didn't have a choice. That didn't take away the physical pain he was in, though. She was tighter than the Luxray, Rubi, and Midnight had been. His cock burned increasingly with each bob, but he tried his best not to show it. Even in the moonlight, the look of pain on his face was unmistakable, and Sparky sobbed as she rode. She had never wanted to hurt him. Finally, seeing her lover in pain was worse than being in heat. She forced herself to stop bobbing, and was about to get off when Jolt grabbed her arm. "F-finish yourself," he said, shakily. He had been on the verge of crying himself, and now he let his tears flow. She sat back down on his cock, amazed what he was going through for her. Maybe he didn't hate her, despite what she was doing to him.

A short time later, her pace increased sharply. Jolt had to bite his paw to keep himself from howling in pain. _It's almost over, finally,_ he thought. His suffering would soon end. Jolt had been in too much pain to realize just how close he was to climaxing. The fast and hard riding hurt excruciatingly, but it also brought him closer to climax. By the time he realized just how close he was, Sparky was already shuddering in preparation for her own climax. "Quick! Get off!" Jolt shouted frantically, but he was too late. Her pussy clamped down on him hard, and he couldn't pull out. Her warm orgasm flowed onto his cock, and he couldn't hold his own in any longer. "Sparky!" he half moaned, half shouted, and let himself go in her. His orgasm was more painful than her riding, and he gritted his teeth as it flowed into her.

It was a while before she loosened up enough for his cock to slip out, and by then she taken all of his seed. The Luxray hadn't let him finish, so he was pent up, making it a particularly large load. Sparky fell off his cock and onto him. She buried her head in to his chest, and started sobbing from not only what she had done, but what was going to happen now. Jolt wrapped her in his arms, and seeing her cry made him break down as well. Together, they sobbed themselves to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The morning after

Flame yawned and stretched. It was early in the morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise. He hadn't slept well, and wanted to go back up to the cave to get some actual rest. He kept being woken up by two morons somewhere nearby shouting. He looked over to where the two Jolteons had fallen asleep, but they wernt there. "Figures," he muttered to himself, not surprised. He got up to go look for them, so he could tell them he was heading back home. He didn't really see the point of staying if they were just going to run off together. Their foot prints were still fresh enough to follow, and they led him to the tiny clearing Jolt and Sparky had mated in. He saw the two, and again wasn't surprised at how he found them. Sparky laying on Jolt, what was new? He turned to leave, but something caught his eye. He looked. Sparky's vagina had something in it. Initially, he blushed and scolded himself for looking at Sparky's privates. But the thing caught his eye again, and he looked closer. There was some weird goo dried inside her. Flame first thought it may have been from her heat, but the stuff was too thick for that. That was odd, what could that stuff be? Flame noticed that she had fallen asleep on top of him, rather than beside him. Her vagina was directly over his…

Flame's jaw dropped. "What the fuck were you two thinking?!" he shouted loudly. Sparky yelped in surprise and jumped up, while Jolt accidentally shot six pin missiles into a tree. Flame shot the exposed Jolt with a flamethrower, making him yelp in surprise and pain, and instinctively jump to his feet. "Arceus Flame, that hurt!" Jolt yelled. Flame knocked him off his feet and stood over him, surprisingly strong for being younger than Jolt. "That better not be what I think it is inside of Sparky," he growled threateningly. Jolt had had just about enough of Pokémon standing over him in the past few days, and kicked him off, not wanting to fight him. By now, Sparky had come to her senses and stood in front of Jolt. "Leave him alone, Flame," she said calmly. "I was the one who did it. In the middle of the night, I took him here and forced him to do it." Flame stared at Sparky, not believing what she had just said. "You… raped Jolt?" he asked. She looked at the snowy ground and nodded slowly, ashamed. Hearing it come from someone else felt 10 times worse than from herself. "Why would you do that to him? After what happened the day before…" "Heat," Jolt answered while putting some snow on his burn. Sparky stayed silent, not wanting to verbally repeat her actions. Flame sat down next to Jolt, taking it all in. The three were silent for a few minutes. "So… Eevees," he said after a little while, coming to terms with what had been done. Neither of the Jolteons said a word. Sparky was contemplating motherhood, and Jolt was wondering how he was ever going to break the news to Midnight, Rubi and Snow. He had lost the right to choose who he wanted to be with the moment he impregnated Sparky. He wasn't going to leave her now, no matter what the others thought. It would have been cruel if he didn't, considering Sparky's feelings for him. He didn't have any more doubts that she loved him, and despite what she had done he loved her. "Back to the cave?" Jolt asked after a little while. "Sure," the other two said in unison. With that, the three of them walked through the forest and up the mountain, heading home.

They returned home a short while later, and only Rubi was in the main chamber. "Aren't you in heat?" she asked when she saw Sparky, getting up. "Was," she replied. Flame went to his room to get some actual rest, and Jolt went looking for Snow. He was trying to make a habit of talking to her more, and he figured he start then. Sparky was about to go to her room, when Rubi spoke, in a hushed tone. "It was Flame, right?" Sparky stopped short, and turned around. She looked to see if anyone else was around, but they were alone. "Nope," she said happily, but her mood soon died when she remembered the circumstances around their mating. Rubi seemed saddened, but not surprised. "He didn't c-" she began, but was cut off by Jolt entering the room. "Hey, has anyone seen Snow?" he asked. "I wanted to tell here were home." "She and Sky developed heat symptoms shortly after you guys left, I'm surprised they didn't meet up with you" Rubi answered. Jolt went pale. If they hadn't returned yet, either they were suffering in heat, or something bad had happened. Jolt couldn't bear the thought of some strange male going down on Snow, and knew Flame would be devastated if the same thing were to happen to Sky. Sparky noticed Jolt's reaction and guessed his thought process. "Take Flame and go find them," she said, with a hint of sadness. She guessed Jolt and Snow had at least some feelings for each other, and knew it would hurt him if she came back satisfied by another male. Besides, her raping him didn't make him hers, despite how badly she wanted him. "But if that Glaceon comes back pregnant, I swear to Arceus on high and Giratina below, I'll kill you." Jolt seemed surprised she asked him to do that, but didn't hesitate to run into Flame's room. Less than a minute later, the both of them sprinted out into the cold, hunting Snow and Sky. Sparky turned to watch them go, exposing her rear to Rubi. She caught a glimpse of something dried in her pussy, and realized what it was sooner than Flame had. "Oh Arceus!" she shouted in dismay. There went her chances of ever being with Jolt. "What is it?" Sparky asked as she turned around. "You're… p-pregnant…" Rubi managed to choke out, in utter shock.

Sparky froze. Fuck. She thought. Fuck fuck fuckedy fucking fuck. She slowly turned around to face Rubi. "Please, please don't tell the others," she begged quietly. "I don't want them freaking out yet." Rubi just sat there, mortified at what Jolt had done to one of her best friends. She slowly stood, and pulled Sparky into a tight hug. Sparky lost it then, and the full gravity of the situation hit her all at once. She broke down in Rubi's arms, and sobbed as quietly as she could, hoping no one would hear or walk in on them. "Jolt hates me now," she cried, and her sadness was enough to almost bring Rubi to tears. She tried to stay as strong as she could for her friend, and they walked to her room to talk more privately. "Why would Jolt hate you?" she asked. "You should be the one who hates him." Sparky slowly shook her head, and explained what she had done to Jolt the previous night. When she finished, Rubi was utterly mortified. She had never been in heat, but never would have thought it could make Sparky do something like that to Jolt. She loved him more than any, save Snow, and Rubi wouldn't have believed it if Sparky herself hadn't admitted to it. "He hates me for making him be with me like this!" That single sentence made Sparky sob harder than she ever had. Rubi had lost the developing anger she had for Jolt, but she could never be mad at Sparky, especially not in her current state. Rubi pulled Sparky into another tight hug, and whispered "There, there. Jolt loves you, Sparky. Nothing would ever get him to stop." Telling her that sent a pang of sadness and jealousy through Rubi, but she knew Sparky needed to hear it. Sparky said nothing, but her crying softened a little bit. Rubi held Sparky for long time, soothing her until she eventually calmed down. "You always know just what to say. Thanks, Rubi," Sparky said gratefully, her face still red from crying. _But how will Midnight take this? _Rubi wondered. It wasn't time to tell Sparky about what Jolt had done with them, not for a while.

Jolt and Flame had been tracking down Snow and Sky for the past half an hour, and were getting closer, based on their scents. They had been able to follow a trail of paw prints now, and charged forward blindly, guided only by the trail. It wasn't long before they jumped through some brush, and Jolt accidentally tackled Snow. Flame jumped though a split second later, and landed on Sky, rolling to a stop a few yards away. "Ow…" Snow said from under him. "Get off me asshole!" she shouted, but then realized it was Jolt on top of her. "Jolt!" she cried happily, and kissed his lips, ignoring his look of surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked. They both paused and looked up as they heard Sky call, "Oh Flame…" Flame was busy with Sky already, kissing her hard and passionately. Jolt chuckled and looked back down at the Glaceon under him. "Took the kid long enough," Jolt commented, and Snow nodded in agreement. "But enough chit-chat about them," she said, and latched on to him and pulled him down on her. "I'm guessing you two were in heat," Jolt said, not particularly surprised as he shifted his weight onto his arms while still laying on her. "Last night was rough," Snow admitted. "But you're here now, and that's what matters." Snow was acting unusually outgoing and friendly to him. She had always been friendly, but in a shy, reserved way. This time, she was acting flirty, and Jolt liked this side of Snow more than the regular one. It may have just been the heat, but Jolt was happy to give Snow what she wanted. There was just one problem. "We came to help you guys with your heat," Jolt said bluntly. Snow nodded, and nibbled on one of his ears that was laying in front of her face. Something about it turned Jolt on just a little. Maybe it was seeing her so interested in him, or maybe it was the feeling of her gentle bites. "Well, what are you waiting for? I've been waiting long enough for relief from this, haven't I?" Jolt enjoyed this level of bluntness and openness between them. "One problem, though. My cock's kind of sore right now," Jolt explained. He started to remember the painful mating with Sparky, and didn't want to go through something like that again. Snow only giggled, and got out from under him. She grabbed a Stritus berry from a nearby pile they had made, and bit into it. "Sit up," she asked, and he sat up. Wasting no time, she moved between his legs, and nuzzled his crotch, giving his balls a small lick. Snow's tongue felt soft and smooth, and it wasn't long before Jolt felt himself becoming erect. He thought it would be painful like it had been the night before, but her soft licks made it comfortable, gently coaxing his cock out of its sheath. After Jolt was hard, Snow bit into the Stritus berry, and massaged the juice into his cock. It felt weird at first, tingling and energetic, but it soothed him eventually, taking away the pain. "How'd you know to do that?" he asked, surprised it actually worked on him. "Saw someone doing it once, and I figured it might work," Snow answered as she laid on her back and spread her legs for him. Jolt was glad he was on top for a change, and positioned his cock just barely in her pussy, ready for entry. "Ready?" he asked excitedly, and she nodded with the same level of enthusiasm. "1… 2… 3…!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Healing

The first thrust hurt. As did the second and third. Snow's sensitive insides could barely withstand the first few thrusts. She was by far tighter than anyone Jolt had mated with, but the softness and warmpth of her pussy made the feeling wonderful. Snow could barely take Jolt at first, and if she wasn't in heat she would have stopeed him righ thtere. However, it felt so good, and so right to both of them that neither could bear the thought of stopping, even for a moment. It wasn't long before Snow began to enjoy their mating as much as Jolt did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, and they kissed in the heat of passion. The kiss had been so long in coming, neither wanted it to end, so it didn't. Jolt set a leisurely pace of thrusts, glad to be in control, and Snow took them all, loving the feelings, and the one who gave them to her.

Flame gazed down at the Leafeon beneath him. Sky returned his gaze with a lustful look, urging him on. Flame began thrusting, hoping not to hurt her more as he felt a slight trickle of blood run down his cock. Jolt had mentioned that in order to mate the first thrust had to be hard, but he hoped he hadn't overdid it. His fears were soon replaced by love and lust as he got the hang of thrusting, and Sky's pain left her. He leaned down and gave her yet another passionate kiss, which she returned excitedly. Flame wondered for a moment why it had taken her being in heat for him to tell her about his feelings, but that didn't matter. She had accepted him with open arms… and legs. For them, their mating wasn't based solely on heat. They had both wanted each other for a long time, and now, they finally had what they wanted. Flame's pace increased, sending a moan and a small shiver of pleasure from Sky. Her pussy felt soft, like that of a wet leaf, and Flame thrusted in and out smoothly. Flame had a nice pace going, but once Sky had adjusted to taking him, she wanted more. The pleasure was too good to resist. "Ahh, Flame! Harder!" she called. Flame obeyed, wanting more as she did, and his cock went deeper and faster with every thrust.

By now, both Jolt's and Snow's lips were wet. Jolt's hard, deep thrusts had made holding the kiss easy, but neither of them cared much. The passion put into the kiss and the thrusts was enough, and it was a lot to handle at the same time. Snow had never been so in love with another, and she hoped she didn't feel that way just because of her heat. She wanted to love him, and wanted to be with him. Mating was pure bliss for her, and she couldn't get enough of the feeling of him inside her. She fought against her coming climax desperately, wanting to prolong the experience as much as she could. Jolt had built up some stamina over the past few days, and was able to please Snow for as long as she wanted. He was there to make her happy, and that was all that mattered to him. The pleasure they gave each other was better than anything else, though. Even if Sparky had waited until he was ready, Snow's pussy felt soft, yet durable, and warm, despite her cool body and the cold weather.

By now, neither Flame nor Sky could hold out much longer. They were both young, and didn't have the stamina or experience to hold out for very long. Flame was determined to hold out until after Sky had climaxed. After all, he was only there to please her. Sky had turned on her side, allowing Flame better access than he had before. He pounded her deep and hard, almost on Jolt's level, which made her moans of pleasure grow louder and louder. Sky felt her climax rush through her, and laughed happily as she felt herself burst. Cumming felt far better than taking Flames thrusts, and she felt her pussy clamp down on his cock as she had her orgasm. This surprised Flame, who was on the verge of cumming himself, and he stopped thrusting for a minute. The sudden tightness of her walls squeezing him, combined with the wet trickle of her orgasm drove him to his edge. No sooner had she let him go than he cried "Sky!" and pulled out. He was just in time, and he climaxed almost immediately, his warm, sticky seed, landing on Sky's soft fur.

At last, Snow couldn't keep her climax at bay any longer. Jolt pounded into her deep, hard and fast, and the combination of the three finally got to her. Her climax rushed through her and burst, making her clamp down on Jolt's cock, hard. Jolt smiled at her warmly, and she shut her eyes tight, then moaned "Jolt!" as loud as she could. She came hard on him, her orgasm pushing through her walls and out of her pussy. Seeing her like this, Snow, over almost all other Pokémon, turned Jolt on more than anything had. She was beautiful, and seeing her so happy like this made Jolt forget about everything else. He loved her and she loved him, and that was all that was important, just for a moment. As soon as she loosened up, Jolt began thrusting again, but this time even harder than the last. Despite the fact that she was especially sensitive after cumming, Snow took him well. It wasn't long before Jolt felt the familiar pressure in his cock, and pulled out quickly. Thanks to the Stritus berry, this orgasm was as thick as his first, and he came on her soft belly.

Snow giggled as she felt his cum hit her. "It's so warm," she remarked. Jolt collapsed on the ground next to her, panting heavily from his thrusting. Snow dipped a paw into some of his seed and tasted it; it was salty, but she liked the taste. She turned around to where her face was between Jolt's legs, and licked the last bits of cum off his still-hard cock. After that she laid her head on his shoulder and curled up against him, and cuddled him lovingly. She was so happy being with him, Jolt felt guilty for letting her. They couldn't be together, he was obligated to Sparky, whom he loved as well. All the same, he didn't have the heart to tell her to stop, and they cuddled together, enjoying the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The gravity of the situation

Jolt and Snow made their way back up the mountain to their cave, accompanied by Flame and Sky. Both pairs had been talking, making jokes, and having a good time as they walked. Jolt seemed a little preoccupied, but Snow figured she had worn him out, as she was tired from mating herself. Flame grunted suddenly and fell over, but stood back up. Jolt and Snow turned to see Sky riding on his back, and the exhausted Flame trying his best to support her. Somehow, the sight was cute enough to make Snow giggle, and Jolt smiled. At least they got to be together. He wasn't sure what would happen once Snow found out about Sparky's pregnancy, and how Jolt was obligated to be with her. He wasn't even sure she'd even like him, or want to be friends with him after that. The thought of her hating him made Jolt sad, but what was done was done, and he had to live with the consequences. He quickly forgot about what may be, and enjoyed the rest of his walk with Snow.

When they got back to the cave, Rubi and Sparky were waiting for them. Sparky looked like she had been crying, and Rubi wore a concerned expression. The exhausted Snow dispersed to her room for some sleep, and Flame and Sky went to Sky's for some privacy. "Jolt. My room. Now." Rubi commanded. Something about the urgency in her tone made him forget all about the nap he was planning to take, and do as she commanded. The three silently walked to Rubi's room, and the time it took to get there felt like an eternity to Jolt. _She knows about Sparky,_ Jolt thought over and over. _Why else would she speak like that? Oh man, were fucked!_ Jolt walked in, and took a seat by the fireplace, which he ignited with a few sparks. He was still cold from walking with Snow, and he tried to make himself comfortable as the other two walked in. Sparky laid next to Jolt, bringing a welcome sense of familiarity back, and Rubi took a seat opposite of them. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked, in a tone frighteningly calm. Jolt said nothing, and Sparky looked away, again ashamed. The three sat in silence for a moment, and Jolt snuggled up to Sparky, causing her to lay her head on his paws. "I know you've had a decision to make, Jolt," continued Rubi. "But I don't think this is a good way to tell the others." "You know it wasn't his fault," said Sparky, coming to her lover's defense. Jolt still said nothing, and laid his head down on hers, lost in thought. It felt good to have Jolt cuddling her, and sparky was happy for a minute. "Regardless, it won't be long before Sparky starts showing signs." Rubi said. "What then?" "Well tell them were together, and face the consequences," Jolt finally spoke up. Rubi felt just a little sad at hearing that. She had clung on to the small hope that she and Jolt might have been together someday, but that hope was gone now. "You two have a long talk ahead of yourselves. Go," she dismissed them. They went. Sparky followed Jolt to his room, and they laid together on the bed for a while, each enjoying the others presence, and wondering how to start.

Finally, Sparky ended the silence. "I'm so sorry for everything I did, Jolt. I love you, and I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I bet you hate me right now, don't you?" Sparky choked the last part out, and she began to cry quietly. Jolt put a paw on her shoulder, and licked her cheek gingerly. "It's alright, Sparky. I'm not mad, and I don't think I could ever hate you. I love you." He spoke in the most soothing voice he could, and it was all that she needed to hear. Her crying slowly stopped, and her breathing returned to normal. "How could you like me, let alone be in love with me, after what I did?" she asked, leaning her head on his back. "Because I've liked you from the moment we met, and nothing is gonna stop that now." Jolt replied, not even pausing to consider his words. Sparky remained silent, but wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, and rested against him. "What are we gonna tell the others?" she asked after a few minutes. "The truth," he responded." But no matter what I won't leave you, Sparky." Jolt yawned, causing Sparky to yawn as well. It was getting late already, and neither were about to leave the room. Jolt settled into a comfortable position, and Sparky moved her head off him shoulders and beside him. "I love you, Jolt," came Sparky's final words as she began to drift off to sleep. "And I love you, Sparky," came Jolt's gentle response. They both fell asleep in mere minutes, exhausted from the day's events. From outside his door, Snow got up, and made her way back to her room, the tears flowing freely down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Unknown farewells

(Note: author almost cried like a little bitch while he wrote the ending)

Snow hadn't slept at all the entire night. She had been crying over Jolt, and jealously cursing Sparky. _Why does she get to be with him? I've known him longer! Why not me?_ She thought sadly, bringing a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. It wasn't fair to her; she and Jolt loved each other, that much was certain. She knew that without a doubt, she loved him and he loved her back. She just had to make him realize the feelings they shared, and she was going to do whatever it took to win Jolt back. She started hatching a plan. Maybe if Sparky saw Jolt and her together a lot, she would back off a little.

Jolt work up next to Sparky, yawned, and stretched. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully beneath him, and tried to imagine an egg developing inside her womb. The thought made him feel exited, which he wasn't expecting, but nevertheless happy. He decided to bring Sparky breakfast in bed, since he was most likely going to be doing that a lot in the coming weeks. He silently stepped over his sleeping lover, and out of his room. To his surprise, Snow was waiting for him in the central chamber. "Morning Jolt!" she greeted him cheerfully. "Morning," he yawned in response, trying to sound as cheerful as his semi-awake state would allow. "Whatcha doing?" she asked, walking over to him. "Just gathering some berries for Sparky," he replied as he gathered up some Oran berries, Sparky's favorite. Snow frowned. "She can't just get them herself?" "She's still sleeping, but I wanted to do something nice for her," Jolt explained, not noticing Snow's reaction. She decided to kick her flirting up a notch. She rubbed up against his side, and dragged her tail under his chin flirtatiously. Jolt stopped in his tracks, and almost dropped the berries he was holing._ Uh oh… _he thought to himself. "Why don't you leave those with her for when she wakes up, and come hang out with me? She asked, leaning her head on his back. Jolt shrugged, not wanting to disappoint her, yet wanting to be with Sparky at the same time. Sparky just so happened to walk out then, and saw the two. She instinctively got defensive of him, but then remembered that them being together was supposed to remain a secret for just a little longer. Snow saw Sparky, and immediately leaned up and nuzzled Jolt under his chin. "Morning Sparky!" she said cheerfully. Sparky nodded in response. "I got these for you… it was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but… anyway, morning!" Jolt said passing her an Oran berry. Snow was dismayed how quickly he lost interest in her. _Am I really just second best, compared to Sparky?_ She wondered. The thought alone was almost enough to bring her to tears again, but she quickly fought it back. _No, he's got to love me, too. He's just got too! _Her self-encouragement soon faded, however, as Jolt and Sparky walked back to his room together.

Snow walked back over to the corner she had been sitting in, and curled up by herself, sadly. She was second best to Sparky after all. Her plan was shot down before it even took off. She realized in that instant that she had already lost him to Sparky, and silently broke down into tears in her corner. Sparky stepped out of Jolt's room to get another log from their stockpile, but saw Snow crying, and stopped in her tracks. Why was she crying? It didn't take long for Sparky to realize that it was over Jolt. She silently moved back into Jolt's room, not having expected Snow to be as hurt as she was. How badly did Snow love him for her to cry when he chose her over Snow? Did she even deserve to be with him after what she had done? Did he even want to be with her, or was he only sticking by her because he felt obligated to her? These thoughts weighed heavily on her as she walked back in and laid near him. "Where's the wood?" he asked. "The fires fine, we don't need anymore," she responded, with a look that begged him to drop it. He shrugged, and didn't ask her about it, very confused.

Each day only strengthened Sparky's fears. Jolt really was in love with her, but the more she thought about it, the less and less she felt she deserved to be with him. Snow was devastated, and Sparky guessed that she knew they were together. _Snow would be better for Jolt than I_, she thought. They were a good pairing, after all. Sparky began to wonder if she should just leave so the two could be together. Perhaps it would be better in the end for everyone, but all the same she didn't want to leave Jolt. She loved him deeply, regardless if he had the same feelings or not. They were sleeping together every night now, and Sparky wanted to be as close as she could to him for as long as she could. This only made Snow's heartbreak feel worse, because she saw them together everywhere now. Why didn't they have the decency to at least hide their stupid romance in front of her? Couldn't they see she was hurting over him?

A week after Sparky first saw Snow crying over Jolt, she decided to leave. She wouldn't tell anyone, and she couldn't face them anyway. Least of all Jolt, whom she wanted to be with more than life itself. Things would be better this way without her I the picture. Jolt and Snow could be happy together, and raise their own family. As for her, she was strong, and she could make it out on her own, even with an Eevee along with her. She sat by a fire with Jolt on her final night with him. She had been almost silent the entire time, just sitting, enjoying their little remaining time together. She thought about how he would react when he learned she had left. Would he be sad, or relived she was gone? It didn't matter, as she would never know.

Later into the night, long after everyone else had gone to bed, Sparky packed a bag full of provisions. She mapped a route down the mountain and past the forest below. What lied beyond that, she didn't know. She would have to find a spot near water and a food source to make a den near the end of her pregnancy, but she knew she could manage. When all was done and packed, she picked up a large stone from outside. Using a sharp claw, she imbedded a short message. Through tears, she wrote:

_My friends_, _my comrades, and my lover,_ _Jolt. I am leaving this place for good. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I am leaving for personal reasons, but this next part is solely for Jolt. Move on, past me, to bigger and better things. Though it may be hard at first, I know that you will be alright. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, and all I ask is that you forgive me. I love you, my Jolty, and I'll never forget you. –Sparky_

With that, she crept back into Jolt's room, softly kissed his forehead, and whispered, "I love you, my Jolty, always and forever." Jolt stirred and murmured "I love you, Sparky…" Sparky quietly placed the stone with the message in the center of the room, where he was sure to see it.

Finally, with her preparations complete and her eyes heavy with tears, Sparky left her home, and walked out into the snow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Loss

The next morning, they were all awoken by a cry of anguish. Realizing it came from Jolt, Snow immediately jumped up and ran to his room. She half wanted to see what was wrong, and half wanted to get there before Sparky did. What she found surprised her. Jolt was laying on the ground next to a chunk of stone, clutching his heart and sobbing. "Jolt, what's the matter?" she asked, scared he might be having a heart attack. Jolt didn't look up, but stopped rolling, and buried his head in his paws. "Sparky! S-she left!" he wailed. "She's gone and I'll never see her again!" Snow was really confused now. She glanced over at the stone, and skimmed over some of the text Sparky had written. When she finished reading, she took a step back in surprise. Sparky? Gone? It couldn't be true. All the feelings of jealousy and anger Snow had been saving up at Sparky vanished in an instant. She sat down by Jolt, and pulled him into a tight hug. She expected him to pull away, but instead he leaned over and cried into her chest. "Why did she go?" asked Jolt between sobs. "Couldn't she see that I love her more than any other Pokémon I've ever met?!" Snow was about to say something, but the words died in her throat. Hearing him say that, intentionally or not, cut her deep. Snow couldn't say anything about how she felt right now either; it would only upset him further. All she could do was sit there and hold the sobbing Jolteon, trying hard not to cry herself.

The Jolteon walked around in a circle in the forest below. She was hopelessly lost, and getting hungry. From out of nowhere, she heard about three Mightyenas call to each other. "There she is! It's Sparky! Get her!" From three directions, the Mightyenas surrounded her. "I'm not Sparky! You've got the wrong girl!" she said, alarmed. They didn't listen, and edged closer. She screamed, and the three closed in.

"I'm going after her," Jolt said after a long while. Snow said nothing. She wasn't surprised, and she felt to hurt to care. She kept replaying over and over in her mind Jolt saying how he loved Sparky more than anyone. More than _her_. She sighed sadly, and nodded after a little while. "Go" she said, and he went. Jolt returned two hours later, covered in crimson blood.

(Two hours prior to his return)

Jolt dashed out of the cave as fast as his body would allow. He had to hurry before Sparky's scent vanished, and she would be lost to him forever. He knew her scent better than anyone by now, and he followed it, but it was fading fast. Down the mountain and into the forest it led, and Jolt didn't stop running. He surged on and on, not paying any attention to his aching limbs and cramped belly. Sparky's scent grew ever stronger, and Jolt knew by now he had to be close. He started smelling another scent, however, one that filled him with dread. He smelt freshly spilt blood, in the same direction as where Sparky's trail led. He jumped through some bushes and into a clearing, and almost fainted at what was in front of him: The body of a female Jolteon, beaten and bloodied.

"NO!" Jolt screamed as he ran to the body. "No! No! Oh Arceus, no!" He sat down, and picked up the body in his arms. "Wake up!" he shouted as he shook her. "Please Sparky, wake up!" She didn't move. Jolt leaned his ear against her chest. The blood pounded in his ear, and as a result he didn't hear her faint heartbeat. Jolt's heart sank so low, he wasn't sure it was still in his chest. It was like a pig piece of him had been torn off and thrown away, in an instant. He slowly buried his face in het soft, white neck fur, and completely broke down. It had all happened too fast: The night before, they had been together, discussing their future plans, and Jolt fully intended to spend the rest of his life with her. Now, less than 24 hours later, she was ripped away from him forever. He couldn't come to terms with it; all he could do was sit there and cry into the Jolteon's soft fur. Why was fate so cruel? He wondered. Why did this have to happen to him? He gently set the body down and stood, the tears flowing swiftly down his cheeks. He looked up, and saw a Mightyena approaching. He looked to the sides: two more. Jolt was surrounded.

Jolt's sadness instantly ignited into a silent fury. These bastards had taken away his Sparky, and now they were coming for him, too. He let them surround him, and the biggest Mightyena spoke. "So you're Jolt, huh?" Jolt said nothing, seething with rage. "Not even going to dignify us with a response? Well, well beat one out of you, like we did this bitch here." Jolt's anger spiked. They had the nerve to do this, and then gloat about it? "I'll kill all of you miserable, low life, Arceus-forsaken bastards," he whispered, barely loud enough to hear. The Mightyena just laughed, and moved to kick the Jolteon's body. Right before he did, however, Jolt leaned forward and shot his eye with a pin missile. The Mightyena let out a blood- curling scream, and jumped back, clutching his bleeding eye. Jolt was acting more on rage and impulse than reason now. He walked up, extended his iron claws, then lifted the Mightyena's head up and slit his throat.

Jolt turned as the Mightyea fell, the life quickly bleeding out of him into the snow. The other two looked at him in horror. He had murdered their friend so calmly, he had to be insane! One of the Mightyenas turned and fled, and the other pounced at him, intending to avenge his friend. Jolt leaned his paw up, and the Mightyena landed on his iron claws, impaled. Jolt held him there, watching him as the life bled out of him, too. He then turned around the way he came, soaked in the blood of his enemies, and trudged back up the mountain. Only when he got back up did the gravity of what he had done hit him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- News

(Okay, let's recap what just happened, since some of you may not have gotten it. Mightyenas beat up and almost killed some random Jolteon, and Sparky had already passed through where she was hurt at. Jolt thought that was Sparky, and now thinks she's dead)

"Holy shit! Jolt!" Snow cried when she saw him return. The dried blood coated his fur, and was especially thick around his paws. "What happened?!" Jolt looked like a zombie, barely able to keep himself going. Everyone had heard Snows cry of alarm, and by now they were pouring into the room, looking at him with expressions of shock and horror. Jo.t looked at them all for a moment, glassy-eyed. "The bloods not mine," he said, causing some gasps from the crowd. "It's from the bastards, who… who…" Jolt felt a fresh wave of tears start to run down his cheeks. "It's from the bastards who killed Sparky."

"What!?" screamed Breeze. "Sparkys dead?" asked Sky. "Can't be!" shouted Flame. The rest just stared at him in various stages of shock and disbelief. River came to the realization that Jolt was telling the truth first, and broke down crying, followed by Midnight and Frost. Sparky, their friend and ally, who had been with them the night before, was dead? It couldn't be, but there Jolt was, crying silently and covered in blood. Sky sobbed into Flame's chest, and Rubi looked out at the forest below with a mournful expression. "Who were they? Where did they come from? We should go kill the rest of them for what they did!" Frost shouted suddenly. This caused everyone to pause for a moment and stare at her. Quiet little Frost, who really should have been mentioned more, getting up and shouting things, and dark things like murder? "Yeah! Who were they, Jolt?" asked Midnight. They all began to pester him for details, and Jolt really had no more desire to talk about the death of his lover. "He's been through enough, guys," Snow said, as she stood up and walked up to him. "We should all go calm down, and well get details later. As for you, Jolt, let's go get you cleaned up." She led him to their improvised bath chamber, and he followed blindly, still unable to think much. One by one the others dispersed, some crying, others talking, and all in a sad mood due to the passing of their beloved friend.

Snow stepped into the water with him, warmed by a nearby fire. She began to scrub the blood off with her soft paws, and it flowed away, deeper into the mountain where the stream went. Jolt let her, slowly calming down, and her soothing touch putting him at ease. After he was all clean, they laid down in the water together for a long while. Jolt needed someone to hold, and Snow was still feeling sad about Sparky's passing. Being wrapped in his arms as the not freezing, but cool water lazily flowed around them soothed her, and she found herself drifting off to sleep in his arms. Maybe it wasn't too late for them to be together, after all.

Jolt dried off a while later, nice and clean. Bathing with Snow had helped to put his mind and body at ease, and he felt just a bit better now, despite the fact that he was having pretty much the worst day of his life. Snow wasn't about to let him go, however, and they both returned to his room and laid down together. Jolt needed to rest, and Snow needed to be with him, both because she wanted to and he needed her beside him. The fire had gone out, so they laid together in the darkness, warm together. Jolt couldn't think of anything else to do, so he fell asleep quickly, with Snow watching over him. She felt some of her old feelings return as they laid together. A week of despair hadn't made her fall out of love with him, and at that moment, nothing could have. She loved him a lot, and now she had another chance with him. She knew it was wrong, having those thoughts and feelings so soon after Sparky's death, and would need to wait a few days before she could even think about making another move on him. All the same, the Glaceon wanted him, badly. She knew somewhere deep down, he wanted her as well. This time, she was determined to make him hers.

(Quick note: Sorry for the lack of length and action in this and the previous chapter. I promise this next one will be better)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Reunion

(A few months later)

"Mom, I'm tired of walking! Can we take a break now?" Angel whined. Despite her initial excitement about moving, the young Eevee was already tired. "No sweetie, we need to keep moving," Sparky answered. She looked up at the mountain that loomed before them. Sparky had hated to move to this forest, but the Mightyenas in their old one made life miserable and dangerous. Angel, unhappy with her mother's decision to keep moving, simply climbed on to Sparky's back and laid there. Sparky didn't mind much; Angel wasn't very heavy. "Hey mom, are we moving into that mountain up ahead?" she asked, bored. "No, just this forest below." Angel looked up at the mountain. The sun was just beginning to set, and she thought she could make out a light coming from a cave near the middle. "Why not move into that cave up there?" she asked. "It looks big enough for us." Sparky looked up. Sure enough, in the fading light, was the cave she had found years ago, when she wasn't much older than Angel. "No sweetie, not that one," she answered after a long moment of silence. She had to use every shred of her will to not run up to the cave as fast as she could, and see her Jolt again. Then she reminded herself he was probably with Snow by now. She wondered if they had had any children of their own since she had left. "Why not?" asked Angel. "Why didn't you want to even come to this forest in the first place?" Sparky just shook her head. Angel asked too many questions.

Angel sighed, still very bored. "Can you tell me another story about dad?" Sparky racked her brain for an adventure she'd had with Jolt that she hadn't already told Angel. She settled on the time she and Jolt had found the evolution stones in the crystal cave. "Well," she began. "Once your dad and I found dozens of evolution stones in a cave. Want to hear about that?" "Angel perked up. "Sure!" she said excitedly. Evolution stones and the process of evolving had fascinated Angel, and she wanted to evolve badly. She was caught between becoming a Flareon or an Espeon; either were fine by her. "Well, it was a long time ago," Sparky began. "I remember I wanted to spend some time with dad, before me and him were together. I had found a cave with giant, beautiful crystals, and I wanted to take him there. It would be our special place." The sun had almost completely fallen, and Sparky began searching for a place they could stay in for the night. "We walked out of our cave and into the snow, and made our way around the mountain slo-"Sparky caught herself, but it was already too late. "Wait, a cave on a snowy mountain?" Angel asked. "Like the one with the light in it?" Sparky stayed silent, while Angel began putting two and two together, getting exited. "You mean that's the cave you used to live in? Is that where dad is?"

"Don't you ever go into that cave!" Sparky snapped suddenly. Angel stopped for a moment, surprised at her mother's outburst. "Mom… is that where dad is?" she asked quietly. "The mountain and the cave are off-limits, do you understand?" continued Sparky, trying to avoid the question. Angel knew she was right. Her mother always dodged hard questions, and Angel could tell she knew her father was up there. "Alright mom, sorry…" she said after a little while, wanting to please her mother. She had no idea why Sparky was so upset when she asked if dad was up there. She never said much about dad anyway, except when she told stories about him. "What's dad's name?" she asked. She had never dared to ask that, since whenever she asked for details about dad, her mom would always tense up and avoid the question. This time was no different. "Where was I? Ah yes, the cave," Sparky continued, hoping to get her daughter's mind off Jolt. They would have to pass on through the forest for a few days, and the sooner she could get away from the mountain, the better. Seeing the familiar territory brought up painful memories for her. Sparky began telling the story, but Angel wasn't listening anymore. She was already planning on waking up early to go see the cave. She didn't care how mad her mother would be; she had to see if her father was in the cave, and maybe meet him for the first time. She wondered what he looked like in person, since her mother tried her best to leave the details of him out. Tomorrow morning she would finally get the answers she'd wanted for so long.

Jolt woke up early the next morning, after spending the night with Snow. They all had recently decided to sleep with someone each night, as it was the verge of winter and things were getting much colder. He packed a bag full of supplies and headed out into the cold. He was on a mission. Midnight had gotten sick, and after close examination, Rubi said she needed a special Glacerin flower to make a speedy recovery. Jolt had volunteered instantly, as he didn't want to see his first mate and his close friend be sick. Glacerin flowers were pretty rare, but Jolt knew exactly where to find a couple. He jogged down the mountain, making good time.

Angel woke up early, just as she had planned, and walked out of the clearing they had chosen to spend the night in. She purposely made her tracks easy to follow, but figured she could make it to the cave and back before her mom woke up. As she approached the foot of the mountain however, two large Mightyenas approached her from behind.

Jolt got close to the base of the mountain, when he looked over to his right, and saw a young Eevee being followed by two Mightyenas. _Oh no,_ he thought, and he quickly made his way over.

"Well well, look what we have here," the larger Mightyena said, causing Angel to jump and turn around, startled. "A brat who doesn't know where she should be." Angel slowly backed up, scared. She didn't know why, but she could tell from the Mightyena's threatening tone that he was dangerous. "Leave me alone…" she pleaded. Both the mightyenas laughed, and slowly advanced on her. Scared out of her wits, she scratched the larger one on the nose when he came too close, causing him shout in pain. "That hurt, you little shit!" he swore. The other Mightyena extended his long, razor sharp iron claws, and moved in on her. "You're gonna get it now, brat," he said, and raised his claw.

A flash of yellow grabbed Angel hard and moved her put of the way, right as the Mightyena brought his claw down. "Hang on to my back!" the yellow Pokémon shouted, and she blindly obeyed him. She realized from his spikey yellow fur that he was a Jolteon, like her mother, and she instantly felt safe on his back. "I'll give you both three seconds to get the fuck out of my forest before I tear your sorry hearts out," Jolt growled. He extended his own Iron claws to let them know he meant business. "Come get some!" the Mightyena with the bleeding nose shouted, and ran at him. Jolt electrified his claws, a trick that he had perfected, and slashed the Mightyena down when he was in range. The claws were so charged that it felt like receiving a thunderbolt along with an iron claw, and the Mightyena howled and fell over. Jolt hit him with a powerful shadow ball before he could get up, and he was done. The Mightyena laid in the snow, out cold and bleeding from where Jolt had slashed him exceptionally hard. His companion turned and fled after seeing his friend beaten down that quickly.

Angel hopped off the Jolteon's back, and he turned to face her. "T-thanks…"Angel stuttered, still very shaken up. "Don't mention it. Those stupid Mightyenas can't ever stick to their own forest. I'm just glad I got here in time. My name's Jolt, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jolt said, and gave her a friendly smile. "I'm Angel," she replied, calming down a bit more. "What are you doing out here all alone, Angel?" Jolt asked, moving next to her. "Aren't your parent s wondering where you are?" Angel suddenly went pale at the thought of her mother finding out what had happened. "My moms close by. I wanted to look for someone in that cave up there, on the mountain," she explained. Jolt perked up. "Can you tell me their name? I live up there, so I could tell you if they were in the cave or not." "Well, I don't know his name, or if he would even be up there," Angel admitted. His name? That would mean she was looking for either him or Flame. "Well, anyway, we should get you back to your mother," Jolt said after a little while. Angel started to protest, but Jolt wouldn't have any of it. "I can take you up there later, and you can point out who you're looking for, okay?" Jolt reassured her. She agreed, and hopped onto his back. They talked about themselves as she led him to the clearing where she had stayed. There was something vaguely familiar about this Eevee, but Jolt couldn't figure out what it was, yet.

Angel hoped her mother wasn't awake yet, but there she was: frantically following Angels trail, looking scared as hell. Angel jumped off Jolt and ran ahead, and was almost tackled by Sparky. "Where have you been, I was so worried about you!" She embraced Angel tightly, hiding her face from view as Jolt approached. He smiled, watching them hug, knowing he had done the right thing by bringing her to her mother. He waited patiently, but they didn't stop hugging. "Mom, this is my new friend." Angel said, hoping her mother would let go. "His names Jolt!" Sparky froze. Slowly, one inch at a time, she raised her head and looked at Jolt. "Jolt? Is that you?" she asked.

Jolt felt his heart skip more than a few beats. "No… it can't be…" he said shakily. Angel was getting really confused. Jolt took a step back. "You're not Sparky… you can't be…" "Of course she's Sparky," said Angel. Sparky didn't move, looking at Jolt in shock. Why was he acting like this? Wasn't he happy to see her again? "You're dead!" Jolt suddenly screamed, with tears already running down his cheeks. "I fucking held your lifeless body in my arms!" Sparky finally stood, just as confused as Angel. There was no mistaking it now: that was Sparky. Seeing his lover again caused all his feelings for her to rush back to him at once. It was too sudden to handle, and Jolt passed out where he stood. "Mom… Who is that?" Angel asked, in utter horror. Sparky took a deep breath. "Angel… That's your dad."

Jolt woke up several hours later, warmed by a fire that Sparky had lit. He sat up, causing her to look up. "Ah, you're awake," she said. Angel sat nearby, looking at her father. She still couldn't believe that she had finally met her father. Jolt slowly came to terms with seeing Sparky, alive and well. "Well mom, what now?" Angel asked. _Mom? _Jolt wondered. If Sparky was Angel's mother that had to mean… Jolt suddenly realized why Angel had looked so familiar. "Angel… is my…" Jolt choked out, looking back and forth between the two. "Our little girl," Sparky answered happily. Jolt looked at Angel for a minute, before she couldn't control herself and ran up to him, and he pulled her into a tight hug. Sparky was alive, and they had a daughter. Jolt repeated the joyous thought over and over again as they hugged. Angel stopped hugging and sat down in his lap, not wanting to let her dad out of her sight. Jolt cradled her in his arms for a moment, then leaned back against a tree and looked up at Sparky. She watched them happily, glad after all to see Jolt again, after so long. Angel closed her eyes and snuggled up to him, finally allowing herself to rest since Jolt had saved her. Once they were all comfortable, and Angel had almost fallen asleep in Jolt's lap, they began to speak. Jolt recounted his tale of seeing who he thought was Sparky murdered by Mightyenas. He purposely left out the part where he had murdered two Mightyenas, as he didn't want to scare them, or even remember it much himself. They figured out that it was a mere coincidence that the random Jolteon had been mauled on her trail right after Sparky had passed through. After that, they both talked about their lives leading up to the present day. Sparky told about how she had made a den, and given birth, and about Angel hatching and growing. Jolt told about life in the cave, and how not much had changed, save preparing for winter. "So, you're not… With anyone?" Sparky asked. Jolt shook his head. He and Snow had gotten together for a few months, but they wanted to take a break from each other. They remained close friends, (with benefits) although Snow wanted to get back with Jolt eventually. The others had lost their interest in him, although they still mated with him occasionally, but it was solely for fun, and not out of love. Jolt also left that out.

"So what now?" Sparky asked when he had finished. "I want you both to come back to the cave with me," Jolt said without hesitation. "I can't lose you again, Sparky." She suddenly realized just how much he loved her. He wasn't sticking by her because he had to, but he actually loved her, despite what she did to him. Sparky happily agreed, figuring it would be safer anyway, what with the Mightyenas getting braver and braver. Jolt gently moved his sleeping daughter onto is back, and they both set off for the cave, enjoying being together again. On the way, Jolt stopped off to get the Glacerin flower for midnight. They made good time, and soon they arrived back at the cave. Sparky sighed happily as she stepped inside. She was home.

(Note: this may seem like the end, but it's not. Don't worry)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Homecoming

"Oh, hey Sparky." Breeze said casually as she walked past. "Hey," Sparky replied happily when she saw her. Breeze got halfway across the room before she stopped, and slowly turned around. "Sparky?" she asked in a rising state of disbelief. Jolt nodded, and Sparky waved. Jolt had warned her that the others would probably be surprised to see her again, not dead and all, but nothing could have prepared them for Breeze's outburst. "Sweet motherfucking Arceus! How in the blue-green fucking hell?! Shit! Guys get your lazy fucking asses in here quick!" Breeze screamed. Jolt fell over on the ground laughing so hard, and Sparky tried to cover Angel's ears, but she was way too late. "Mom, what does motherfu-"Angel began, but Sparky quickly put a paw over her mouth. "I'll tell you when you evolve," she said, forgetting that they just so happened to have a giant horde of evolution stones in the back of the cave. Midnight was the next to run in. "What's the problem?" she asked, alarmed. "Sparkys back! And like, not dead!" Breeze shouted at her. Midnight turned and looked at Sparky. "Sweet motherfuc-"she began, but Sparky ran up and cut her off with a smack that made her fall over. "Don't you start in front of my baby," she warned. By now, Jolt was laughing so hard that it was getting hard to breathe. Angel had no idea why everyone was shouting, or what was going on, so she hid behind her dad, trying hard not to be squished as he rolled back and forth between fits of laughter. He began clapping, and laughing so hard as Rubi walked in to see what all the excitement was about. "You look like a retarded magikarp, Jolt," she remarked, chuckling over her own joke. Now everyone was laughing, including Angel. Jolt tried to stop laughing, but even though it was aimed at him, the joke was still funny. By now it was getting really hard to breathe, and his breath came in gasps as they all calmed down. Rubi turned over and looked at Sparky. Her eyes bulged, and she shouted "Holy mother-"she cried, but caught herself, cut off by a sharp glance from Sparky. Sparky was ready to smack even more bitches that wanted to swear in front of her little Angel.

The rest of them walked or ran out in pretty much the way. Initial surprise, swears, a sharp look or bitch slap from Sparky, and finally acceptance. Lastly came Frost and Snow, who were both sore between the legs from spending the night with Jolt. (If ya know what I mean) Frost stared at Sparky with her mouth hanging open, and Snow fell over in shock. "Holy shirts! What the French toast, Sparkys alive?!" Frost shouted, causing Breeze and Jolt to giggle. Snow quickly picked herself up, ran at Sparky, and tackle hugged her epically. Sparky shrieked and fell over, not expecting that from anyone, least of all Snow. "We thought you were dead! I missed you so much!" Snow wailed. Sparky hugged Snow back, unsure of how to respond, or even react. They hugged it out for a solid, awkward three minutes. After that, Snow slowly got off, blushing bright red. Right then Angel decided to show herself, and crawled out from behind Jolt. "Hello?" she asked all the strange Pokémon. Everyone turned and looked at her.

It was silent for a few moments. "Mom?" she asked Sparky nervously. Their attention turned to Sparky, then to Jolt. Jolt could see their inner gears turning. Snow figured it out first, and Ice beamed her paw frozen solid. She then ran up and punched Jolt with her improvised ice punch. She hit him in the face, so hard that he literally flew out of the cave, clutching his face. "You got her pregnant!?" she screamed at him. She nailed him at point-blank with a shadow ball, and it was lights out for Jolt. He laid in the snow, out cold. Everyone looked at her in utter shock. She waked over to Angel casually, and sat down in front of her. "So, what's your name?"

A few days was all it took for everyone to get back in their regular habits. Jolt and Sparky shared a room together, and they let Angel have Sparkys old one. Angel found she really liked the cave, and everyone in it. She felt safe surrounded by her own kind. About a week after moving in, Angel heard Snow and Frost talking excitedly as they passed her room. "Finally, some Eevees in the cave," Frost whispered. That was odd, she was the only Eevee in the cave. She got up and followed them, ending up in Sky's room. Even stranger; everyone was already in there. The room was large, luckily, and they all fit comfortably. Using her small size, she climbed over and under the crowd until she got in front. There, lying next to Flame, was Sky, with a lightly swollen belly. Sky was pregnant.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Beat down

"Stop it Flame! I don't want to hurt you!" Jolt screamed through tears. The Flareon didn't listen, and instead delivered another painful slash to Jolt's face. Frost came in from behind, and delivered a sharp, biting ice fang onto the Back of his neck. Jolt shrieked in pain, and shook violently to get her off. Jolt couldn't fight the both of them at once; he was already far too tired. Midnight, Rubi and River already lay on the ground, knocked out. Fighting the three of them left Jolt with barely enough energy to dodge some of their attacks, but he was now taking more hits than he was avoiding. Jolt fired a spread of pin missiles, but by now he was so weak the ones that did it barely hurt his assailants. It was too much for him, and he made a desperate run for the cave. Maybe if he got there in time, someone there would see reason. Jolt ran with a limp and a trail of blood behind him, with the two others hot on his tail, shooting at him the whole way. Jolt was one of the fastest in the group, but right now he was so tired and hurt that it was a miracle he could even stand. The cave came into sight. He was almost there. He was so close! A shadow ball exploded behind him at that very moment, sending him flying into their home and slamming hard into a wall of solid stone. "Snow!" he called. "Sparky! Anyone, help! Please!" those who hadn't gone out had stayed in their rooms, but Jolt's plea fell on deaf hears. No one would help him now, and it was too late anyway. Flame and Frost were already inside the cave, moving towards him with murder in their eyes.

"Mom!" Angel wailed. "Dad needs help! Why aren't you doing anything?!" It was a mere week after Angel had evolved into a beautiful Vaporeon, but she already looked bigger than Sparky. In the dim firelight, her face was covered in salty tears. Sparky said absolutely nothing. "Do you even care what they do to him?!" Angel yelled at her, but again received no response. Angel turned and ran out of the room. If her mother wasn't going to help her father, than she would. She ran out to see Jolt on the ground, being beaten by an enraged Flame. The sight disgusted her, and she didn't hold back anything as she hit him dead-on with a torrent of water. Flame shrieked in pain and fell backwards. Frost stared at Angel for a moment. It wasn't long before her surprise turned into rage, however, and she growled at Angel. Angel was scared; the Glaceon was much bigger and stronger than she was, and it wasn't a fair fight at all. Nevertheless, Angel stood her ground. She couldn't let them hurt her father anymore. He had suffered enough already, without coming back to his comrades turning on him.

The two said nothing as they stared each other down. Even though Frost was normally so quiet and reserved, she was truly scary when she was this enraged. Angel didn't want to be anywhere near her, but she couldn't back down. In the end it was Frost who backed down, as she didn't want to hurt the very young Vaporeon. She gave Jolt a final, hard kick to his chest, causing him to cry out in pain, and left to go collect her fallen teammates that were passed out in the snow. Angel looked at Flame to make sure she had knocked him out, then turned to her father.

She looked down at him with tears in her eyes. They were both silent for a long time. After what seemed like an eternity, she hit him in the stomach, where he was most vulnerable. Jolt tried his best not to cry, but his eyes watered from the pain. "You sold us out!" Angel screamed. "Now that those bastard humans know where we are, we'll need to leave again before they come up here to take us away!" Jolt clutched his stomach tightly, shaking. "They put a collar on me, and whipped and beat me until I came here!" Jolt said in his defense. "What was I supposed to do?!" Angel looked at his wounds. Slowly, she started to feel as if he deserved every one for his betrayal. "The damned Ninetails burned me until I wanted to die, and the Gengar drove me fucking crazy with all his little games and mind tricks. Do you know what dream eater feels like? It's like a part of you, a warm, safe part of you that you've grown comfortable in is ripped away, leaving you in a dark void until you wake up! I had no choice!" Jolt couldn't believe after what he had endured that no one, not even his mate or his daughter, cared enough to forgive him.

Jolt had gone down into the city for some food he wanted to get to make Sparky a special dinner. Her birthday was the next evening, and he wanted to make it special for her. It didn't take long for him to get the herbs, meats and fruits he needed and he was about to head back up with a full bag when he saw some pretty Snow lilies. Flowers were very rare in the cold terrain, so he figured he would pick a few to give to her in a bouquet. It was then that Jolt was hit with a pokeball. It glanced off him, since he had already been technically caught, but the stupid trainer was persistent. She wore a weird looking uniform with a G on it, and funny green hair. It was then that her Ninetails and Gengar jumped him. He was no match for the both of them at once, and he quickly succumbed to them. Through a rigorous interrogation they found out that he lived with a lot of Eeveeloutions. The Gengar was able to get the message to his trainer somehow, and she wanted to capture them all. It was then that they tortured Jolt for information, and at last, after three days and nights of suffering in a nearby glen, the Gengar was able to break into his mind and extract the location of the cave. Jolt poured his last little bit of strength into getting away, and luckily Rubi had been out for a walk when they ran into each other. Soon after, he regrouped with all the others and told them of the trainers that were coming. They were all furious, even Sparky and Snow. They had to abandon their home for an uncertain future, with a newborn Eevee that Sky had given birth to recently.

Frost returned with those Jolt had knocked out around the same time as Flame got up. "Pack up." Rubi said curtly. It wasn't long before all the supplies that could be carried were loaded up into bags, and the newborn was secured in a backpack on Skys back. They were all far past enraged by then. No one wanted to leave their home, and it was all Jolt's fault for not being able to keep his shit together. Jolt had to patch himself up from the beating he had taken, and had barely finished by the time everyone was ready to go. "Let's get going!" Midnight called. Jolt ran into the main chamber. "Wait up guys, I'm not ready!" he said hoping to delay them. "What makes you think you're going?" Rubi asked with malice in her voice. Jolt stopped, taken aback. "What do you mean, of course I'm going!" he protested. "Were family!" Rubi shook her head, and was joined by Midnight, Breeze, Frost, Sky and Flame. "You got us into this mess, so you get to stay here," Flame said sharply. The others nodded in agreement.

Jolt stepped back, dumbstruck. His family, the closest thing he would ever have to a real family, were telling him he had to stay behind. "You can't be serious," said Sparky, looking scared. "Yeah, of course Jolt can come. Like he said, we're family," Snow added. "No means no, dammit!" Midnight shouted, turning on Jolt. She had lost any feelings she had had for him a long time ago. Jolt couldn't believe it. He sat down, trying to take it in: they were going to leave him behind because he had been tortured into giving away their home. All the time he had spent with them, all their adventures and good times, it all meant nothing to them now. "You're welcome to stay here with him," Rubi said. "Were leaving." Snow looked at him helplessly. All she had wanted since she was born was to have a loving family and a place where she belonged, not like under the care of her abusive and neglectful trainer. Jolt was the only thing standing between her and that. The choice was the hardest one she had ever made, but it had to be made. "I'm so sorry, Jolt," she whispered, and stood with the others. "Come on Sparky, it's not safe for you and Angel here," Breeze said. "Let's go, c'mon Sparky," Frost added. Jolt looked at his mate and his daughter hopelessly.

Sparky was torn apart: her family and her daughter's safety, or staying by her mate. Sparky couldn't even believe what she was thinking, but they were right: it wasn't safe at all. There was no way Jolt could come, but she had to do what was best for their daughter and herself, even though it would hurt worse than the first time she had left him. Jolt got up finally, realizing he was being abandoned again. He would have to make it out on his own with just his mate and child. "Come on Sparky, we don't need them," he said. But as he turned around, he saw his Sparky, his lover, his mate, the one whom he wanted spend his life with, standing with the others. "Come on, Angel, let's go," Sparky said. Angel stayed where she was, frozen.

"Dad…" she whispered. "Dad, I don't want to leave you…" Angel threw her arms around him, sobbing. "How could you all be so cruel!?" She screamed at each of them, her mother included. "How could you all do this to your own family?!" Her words struck hard, and Sparky even thought about turning around and heading back to Jolt. Rubi knew she had to go before Angels pleas got to her, so she promptly began walking out, followed by the others. "Let's go Angel!" Sparky said sternly, despite the tears flowing down her face. "Go on, sweetie, I'll be fine," Jolt said, the pain of parting with them quickly becoming too much to bare. Angel reluctantly left with the group, and Jolt was left all alone in the cold cave.


	23. In conclusion:

And so, he's alone. But is this the ending? Hell no, I'm not that cruel. I'm going to take a break to catch up on life for a few days. Just a few, less than a week. Then, I'll begin writing Book 2. Id like to thank you all for reading my story so far, it's my very first and I love the support I've gotten. See you all in a few days.


	24. And now, a link to book 2

Book 2 is officially under construction

s/9724071/1/The-Search-for-a-Home-A-Jolteon-Fanfic 


End file.
